Summer Fun
by Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu
Summary: The long awaited summer vacation has finally come! For Tea Gardner, it was just the beginning of fun as she invites her friends to spend their break with her in...Hawaii! While at their stay, strange things happen. Through it all, will people find love?
1. Wanna go on a vacation?

Summer Fun By: Another one of those bozo authors.j/k.~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Just this pointless plot of a fic. Anyways, I'm taking a break from all those agnsty fics, and since it's almost summer, I'm going to hold off my other stories and not do them for a long while. Hello! We are all anxious for the summer already, right? So, with these few little words, I bring this fic to you! The name says it all! Oh, even though this is a romance fic, it is not yaoi. It's straight. This maaay have some relation to another author who has almost the same idea as me. If you know someone who goes by the name LadySaturn that does Heero and Relena Gundam stories, then you should know that she's my sis, so I'll use her idea. Anyways, here's the first chapter. It may not be much, but I'm getting' there! ^-~* Oh another thing, its kinda AU (alternate universe), so don't ask me about it. AND another thing, I'm putting a new character in. See if you can figure out who the person is! ^-~* Here ya go!  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair cried out ecstatically as she burst through the wooden doors of her school with other equally excited classmates that was eager for the days ahead that they would enjoy. By this time, the final bell was still ringing, and the teachers watched from the windows above, looking down at the kids that were running and chattering about. To say the least, they were also happy to be rid of the nusciences.  
  
"Oh yeah! Finally! The break I've been waitin' for!!" Téa Gardner cried along with the other students. This wasn't an ordinary day, this was the day where they would finally start their summer break!  
  
'Hmm.now.' She thought as she hurriedly ran down the steps, careful as not to trip on her feet, 'What to do.what to do.I know! I'll call up Hoshi! She lives in Hawaii, and she'd often ask me if I could spend some time with her there. And since it's summer, heck, will she get a surprise!! It's been a long time since she and I have been together.I wonder.'  
  
Téa was so caught up in her thoughts about her friend, Hoshi, that she didn't feel herself slip on the last step of the stairs.  
  
She gave a small yelp before tensing her body for the fall, shutting her eyes so she would not see the site she was to endure, but it never came. Instead, the only thing she felt were small slender but strong arms wrapped around her stomach, preventing her light tanned skin from connecting with the hot stoned cemented pavement.  
  
"You should be more careful, Téa." The young voice chuckled.  
  
The girl took in a breath, turning to look at her savior, a smile spreading over her face as she met a pair of innocent purple eyes,  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Téa nodded as the boy, Yugi Moto helped her back up to her feet. In reward, the boy received a brief hug with an encirclement with her long, slender arms. In return for her actions, she got a childish blush from Yugi. Téa chuckled at this, 'Oh Yugi.you're so easily embarrassed.'  
  
But now a question came into the girl's mind, despite the hustles and bustles of adolescents, she managed to ask,  
  
"Hey, Yugi, can-"But she was interrupted by another voice of that of a Brooklyn accent.  
  
"Hey! Yug! Téa!" Who was that? None other than short haired blonde, Joey Wheeler of course!  
  
"Tone it down there, Joey! We're not deaf!" And that would be Tristen Taylor.  
  
"Ya wanna make so'm of it!?" Joey retorted, making a fist at the other boy Tristen. And there goes another one of their growling contests with a twist of a staring contest.  
  
"Come now, guys. Let's not start." A slight British accent put in. A flash of white hair was all needed to be seen for this male. Ryou Bakura. A slender sweat drop could be seen going down his head.  
  
Upon hearing this, two more pairs of sweat drops could be seen going down Téa and Yugi's head.  
  
"Uhh.right. Hey, guys?" Téa suddenly butted in politely, halting the two fighters. Finally getting the all's attention, she couldn't resist but grin at them. A light of her own dancing in her eyes, knowing that of what would be planned ahead for them if she asked. School was finished until the end, so, if there were no plans, then what she had in mind would be perfect. This grin was playful, and it made the boy beside her, smile a little himself. All the while, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"If you all have no plans, how'd you all like to go a summer vacation with me?" Téa finally asked.  
  
"I have nothin'." Joey had long forgotten his anger with Tristen and faced the girl with curiosity of what she would plan.  
  
"I don't have anything." The boy, Ryou replied with a polite smile of his own.  
  
"Not busy." Tristen said, adjusting his backpack.  
  
"Same here. Where to, Téa?" Yugi asked, looking at they're female companion.  
  
At this, Téa's smile widened, giggling a little. Her blue eyes shinning happily in the sun's heating light. The feeling in her stomach churned with excitement at her replies from her friends. 'This'll be so much fun!'  
  
"How about we go to Hawaii for our break!" She finally cried.  
  
The others stared with their mouth hanging slightly open at this girl.  
  
"Y-you mean it?" Joey's brown eyes lit up with his own happiness. 'If this is true and Téa's not pullin' my leg, this'll be a great time to take Serenity! I promised her that I'd take her to see the beach.' It was true. His younger sister, Serenity, had managed to get her eyes fixed, and had often tried convincing Joey to take her back to the beach. Maybe now would be a good time to take her. But he wondered what it would be like in Hawaii.  
  
"Téa? Can we really go?" Ryou asked, a little hope was lingering in his voice as he looked to the brown haired, blue-eyed girl.  
  
With a big smile, Téa nodded, "Sure! I'll just ask my friend if we could stay with her! That reminds me!" She gasped, but the grin never wavered as she started to walk away from the group while putting a hand in the air, waving as she went,  
  
"I need to call her!! I'll call you guys later!" And with that, she hurried on home, the thought of seeing her long lost friend again was more than enough to get her in the mood for summer.  
  
Yugi, Tristen, Joey, and Ryou were left, watching the girl off for a few moments as she disappeared down the streets and then lost within the crowds of people. A warm wind blew passed before the three young males could look at each other with a wide-eyed look for a few long seconds, letting the reply sink in. But not even a minute, did they begin to move their lips into a grin and then into a large smile, and then Tristen and Joey jumped into the air laughing,  
  
"Oh yeah! We're going to Hawaii!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
/Of course they can come, Téa! I'd be happy to have more company!/ The feminine young voice laughed at the other end of the phone.  
  
"You sure? I wouldn't want to ware you down." Téa asked politely, twirling her fingers in the blue spiral cord as she looked out the window to see a tree blowing gently in the wind. Making her smile.  
  
/The more the merrier! You're not a burden, Téa! Don't worry so much. It's your summer vacation. And at least I get to see you. It's been such a long time!/ The voice chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, it has. Say, knowing one of my friends, he would like to bring his younger sister along, is that ok, Hoshi?" The brown haired girl asked.  
  
/Oh, Téa.of course! Actually, I had a feeling you were going to ask me about this whole thing. How many of your friends are you planning to bring?/ The voice, Hoshi questioned.  
  
"Let's see.1.2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.about 7. Number 8 and 9 is kinda juggling it. I'm not sure if I want to even ask him, but I'm sure his little brother will agree."  
  
/You mean this Seto Kaiba guy you told me about?/  
  
"Yeah." Téa sighed, knowing a little of what Seto Kaiba would say, but knowing full well of what his brother, Mokuba would say. In the aftermath of the Duelist Kingdom, they had befriended the elder Kaiba a little to say the least, but at least they reached to some agreements and talk a little, getting something out of the stereo type boy. He was the total opposite of her friends, especially Yugi.  
  
/It wouldn't hurt to ask. After all, even the silent guys need a break./ Hoshi replied.  
  
"I guess." Téa trailed off.  
  
A sigh was heard on the other end before a little giggle was sounded,  
  
/Maybe you should let.what was his name? Yugi? Yeah, maybe you should let Yugi ask. After all, he is your boyfriend!/ The other teased.  
  
"Er-HEY! Hoshi!" Téa gasped, feeling her face get hot with a deep blush as she fiddled with the telephone cord more nervously.  
  
/Haha.just jokin'! Don't get so worked up!/ Hoshi apologized a little.  
  
Téa laughed along a little, shaking her head to try and take the blush away, "Oh, Hoshi.what am I gonna do with you.?"  
  
Another giggle, /If your asking me, don't. Anyways, I had a prediction of the people you'd ask, so tomorrow, expect a mail from me. I bought you guys 9 plane tickets for the trip. Sorry, I have no more time now, gotta go! See ya then! I'll see you in 2 days!/  
  
Téa blinked at her friend's words, "Uhh.Hoshi! Wait!"  
  
/I'm sorry Téa! I really gotta go now! Can't wait to see you! Remember, 2 days! Bye now!/  
  
"But, Hosh-"  
  
*click* Was all that was needed to be heard that signaled the end of the conversation.  
  
Téa stared at the phone in her hand. How can Hoshi have known how many tickets to send? And she bought it for them. Looking up to her window again, she pondered, 'How did she know about how many of my friends I was planing to take?'  
  
"Maybe Yami might come along, since he can still hide in the puzzle." Téa suddenly said, smiling again before putting the phone back down, and then jumping into her bed, laying face up, her mind wondering how her friend has been doing all this time. Then she suddenly sat up,  
  
"Oh what the heck, I gotta call the guys!" Then she suddenly stopped from reaching the phone,  
  
'Ech.how the heck are we suppose to ask Kaiba?'  
  
"This calls for a meeting!!" Téa's hand moved and grabbed the phone while her other dialed a number.  
  
~*~  
  
*Ring!* *ring!*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*Ring!* *ring!*  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" The boy cried out as he extended a hand to the phone.  
  
*Ring!* *R-!*  
  
"Hello, Moto residence."  
  
/Yugi?/ The other voice asked, the voice was that of a female.  
  
"Yes, this is he." Then the young purple eyed boy blinked, recognizing the voice, heat spreading over his face, remembering the event that happened on the stairs at school. But he then shook it off, "Téa?"  
  
/Yeah. Hey, Yugi?/ Téa asked, something lingering in her saying.  
  
"What's the matter, Téa?"  
  
/I need you to round up the others. My friend said it was ok, but then she got 9 tickets for us./  
  
"Your friend bought the tickets? Wow, that was nice of her, but, why do we need to meet? And why is there 9?" Yugi questioned.  
  
/Details later, Yugi. Can you please call the guys?/ Téa asked.  
  
"Well.okay, sure. Where should we met?" The young boy asked, his mind suddenly paraded with questions.  
  
/At Aisukurimu's Malt shop, k?/ The girl replied.  
  
"All right. See you then." Yugi nodded.  
  
/Thanks, Yugi. You're a real pal. Bye!/ And with that, she hung up the phone.  
  
Yugi stared, the heat gathering at his face again, a feeling jolting through him.  
  
\\What's the matter, abiou?\\ A voice asked, who was none other than,  
  
\I-it's nothing, Yami. Don't worry.\ Yugi replied to the other, shaking his head again to try and clear his nervousness and the blush.  
  
\\..all right.\\ And with that, the conversation ended.  
  
Yugi stared out his window. He could feel the uncertain feeling emitting from his partner, and who could blame him? Even Yugi didn't even know what he was feeling. It was a new emotion that he did not know. But right now wasn't the time to think about it. Right now was the time to do what his friend, Téa, had asked for. And with that, he reached the phone's number dials.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, my friend said it was all right. And we can go stay with her." Téa smiled at them as she took another bite of her chocolate mint ice cream.  
  
"Oh yeah! We're goin' ta Hawaii!! Oh yeah!!" The blonde, Joey said as he punched his fists into the air.  
  
"But, it was nice of your friend to buy the tickets for us. We should thank her." Ryou leaned a little over the table to drink his soda.  
  
"But, why did you call us here, Téa?" Tristen asked, looking over at the girl.  
  
All Yugi could do was just look on while he took a sip of his cream soda, wondering himself of what the girl would say.  
  
Téa paused for a moment, "Well, she bought us 9 tickets. One is for all of us, which is 5. The other is for Mai,"  
  
Joey grinned at the name as the brown haired female continued,  
  
"And the other is for Serenity."  
  
At this, Joey's smile broadened and he cried out again with excitement, "YES!! I can take Serenity!!" Suddenly the blonde reached across the table and grasped Téa's hand gratefully, "Oh, thank you, Téa! Thank you!!"  
  
At this, Tea giggled and merrily nodded as the brown-eyed boy let go of her hands.  
  
"But, Tea, who are the other tickets for?" Yugi looked to her, the others eyes also focused on the girl.  
  
Téa bristled and tensed, not really wanting to tell them, but she had to eventually let them know. They had the right. Looking into each and everyone's eyes, she took those into consideration, knowing full well what Joey would say. Finally sighing regretfully, she spoke,  
  
"Mokuba and." Téa began, but then trailed off.  
  
".and.?" Tristen pushed along, wanting to know as much as everyone wanted.  
  
There was a long pause before she blurted out in a whisper,  
  
"Kaiba.Seto Kaiba."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!? YOU MEAN THAT JERK, CREEPY KAIBA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Hehehe.and I'll leave it off there. ^^* Review please! Good? Bad? STUPID? Say it in the reviews and I'll get back to ya in the next chapter. I'm still trying to work on how this story'll work out. ^^* But I'll give you a hint: It involves with Duel Monsters (typical, but, yeah) and the Millennium items. Until next time! Ja!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
P.S: Sorry if it was so short. 


	2. Err...okay, who's gonna ask Kaiba?

Summer Fun By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Again, not a Yaoi. Here's the second chapter, if it makes ya all happy! ^^* And to candi-hyper laughaholic, thank you for Tristen's last name. Ok! On ward with the chapter! Err, a word of warning. Swearing words involved. But then, does that really make a difference?  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!? YOU MEAN THAT JERK, CREEPY KAIBA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Joey Wheeler screamed out furiously, making everyone in the shop jump and stare at the group of friend's table.  
  
"Joey! Shut your big mouth and si' down!!" Tristen Taylor hissed, yanking the blonde down by the collar as he tried not to make his friend too noticeable.  
  
The other people in the store looked on for a little while more before huffing and going back to what they were doing before the sudden outburst made by the child. Yugi, Téa, and Ryou glanced nervously at the crowd, making sure no one was going to come at them and throw them out before turning back to a growling Joey and a mad Tristen,  
  
"Why the hell did you have to shout like that!?" The brown haired teenaged boy, Tristen sneered.  
  
"Well, then why the fuck does that bastard have to come with us!?" Joey bit back angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Joey. It's the least we can do fa' him since he aided us in defeatin' Pegasus." The white haired teen, Ryou Bakura put in.  
  
"Oh! Deafendin' for dat jerk, ah? Don' cha rememba dat he was turned into a card?" Joey glared at the other boy.  
  
"No, I'm just sayin-" But Ryou was interrupted by a familiar female voice,  
  
"My, my, my, Joseph. I never knew you was that mad at Mr. Kaiba." The voice mocked.  
  
Téa turned her head sharply, "Mai?"  
  
Upon hearing this, Joey completely long forgot about his anger and about Seto Kaiba, and a grin came to his face as his brown eyes lit up, while he could feel his heart quicken with skipping beats. But at the same time, it somewhat hurts. To counter act that, he was more than happy to have the longhaired blonde, Mai Valentine, near him, even if it's just a few yards. Waving a hand, he signaled the violet eyed female over to they're table,  
  
"Hey, Mai! We were jus' ta'kin about ya. Com' sit wit us." Joey invited her.  
  
The other female waltzed over to their table and sat down next to Joey with that playful grin on her red lips, "So, what's goin' on?" She asked curiously, glancing at the other blonde beside her, something lingering in her gaze. She raised a brow at a silly snicker danced by the boy beside her.  
  
"Well, Mai.do ya have anyting planned for your vacation?" Joey smiled widely.  
  
All Téa could do was beam at the site, not really wanting to say anything. But then, she felt something strange as she saw how her friend Joey was looking towards Mai.was it jealousy? 'No! No way! I can't be jealous!!' Indeed that's what she thought, but it was the truth at the same time. Sighing sadly as she accepted the fact, Téa scooped another spoon full of her ice cream before sliding it into her mouth. But she couldn't help but wonder: what would it be like to have someone to look forward to?  
  
The violet -eyed girl shook her head, "Nothing I have in mind. Why do you ask?"  
  
Joey grinned more widely, "Well.do ya wanna come with us to Hawaii?"  
  
At this the golden blonde's eyes stared in disbelief at him for a while, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Then her eyes widened as her head snapped toward the teen, "Wh-what? Really!?" The way Mai asked and the way she looked like she wanted to strangle the poor boy to get the truth, to say the least, she couldn't help but hope.  
  
All she needed was a nod, a simple nod, and she got it. And for a minute, she almost did strangle Joey, "Oh my gosh!!!!!! You mean it!?" Mai burst out.  
  
"Whoa! Easy, Mai! Of course it's true!" Joey laughed, trying to hold the hands of the girl back from his throat.  
  
"Oh! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii! Ever since I was a little girl!" Mai squealed.  
  
At this, Tristen leaned over to his right towards Ryou, bringing his voice down to a whisper, "Is there gonna be another one of those flash backs?"  
  
The white haired teen jerked his head up at the boy, "Tristen!" He hissed warningly.  
  
"Oh my! I'm going to Hawaii!!" Mai laughed carelessly.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped a little. "At least she's honest." Yugi quietly muttered, taking another sip of his soda.  
  
"Buuuuuuuuut.ders jus' one problem," Joey said, while holding up a finger to emphasize his saying.  
  
"What?" Mai snapped out of her day dream state.  
  
The brown eyed boy smiled nervously before faltering, "We gotta invite Kaiba and his brotha."  
  
Mai stared again before almost shouting like Joey did moments before, "What!? We have to bring him along!? That's a bummer. But," She looked up, "When do we have to leave?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow. I'm waiting for a letter to come in the mail from my friend for the tickets and the time of departure. So I'm not sure yet." Téa spoke up, finishing another spoon full of her mint chocolate ice cream.  
  
"Hmm.so, now we have to figure out how to ask Kaiba, right?" Yugi piped up, looking over at the brown haired female beside him. This position was a little awkward, but somewhat comforting and soothing just to have her presence around him was enough to ease his mind. He could feel an opening being connected to his eyes from inside, suddenly knowing that his other half, Yami, was watching the scene through Yugi's sites as his counter part struck up a conversation:  
  
\\What's going on, abiou?\\ Yami asked the young child.  
  
\A trip we're planning.\ Yugi smiled at the curiosity sent his way, knowing the King of Games couldn't resist asking a question to know more.  
  
\\Oh? Where to may I ask?\\ Yami inquired.  
  
\A place where I always wanted to go all my years.\ The boy teased and played with the other's mind, just for the fun of it.  
  
\\You realize that you're avoiding the question, abiou.\\ By that tone Yami used, Yugi immediately knew he was not amused, but couldn't help laughing silently to himself.  
  
\\I heard that.\\  
  
\Oh, Yami! Lighten up! Anyways, you are to come with us if you want. But you'll have to hide in the puzzle.\ Yugi laughed, purposely letting the older him know of his childish snickers.  
  
\\Do I even have a choice?\\  
  
\Yes.\  
  
\\Doesn't sound like it.\\  
  
\Yami!\  
  
\\.fine.it wouldn't hurt to go.\\ Yami finally sighed in defeat. Suddenly he felt something from the adolescent and he raised a royal brow at it,  
  
\\And what are you smiling about?\\  
  
Yugi laughed inwardly, \Nothing. Anyways, I'll talk with you later when we get back home.\ And with a nod from the other presence, the conversation ended, but the connection stayed open for Yami to see, while Yugi was brought back to reality, meeting a hand waving in front of his face that almost made him fall off his chair,  
  
"He-llooooooooo!!!!! Yugi! Hey! Anyone home!?" The familiar Brooklyn accent called out.  
  
Playfully the youngest boy swatted the hand away with a grin, "Easy, Joey! I don't want to be crossed eyed. I was just talking to Yami." Yugi chuckled a little.  
  
"Well, we we're just talking the whole plan on this Kaiba stuff, and." Joey trailed off, staring at one of his best friend in the eye.  
  
".aaaand, what?" Yugi pried, suddenly not liking the look he was getting from the shorthaired blonde.  
  
"And we came to a conclusion."  
  
"And?" The boy cried a little.  
  
"That we have absolutely no idea." Joey replied.  
  
Yugi face faulted off his seat and face down to the floor to hear this. Then hurrying back up, leaning on the table with both hands, "So then what? You want me to think up something?"  
  
"You're the brains, Yug!" Joey winked.  
  
"Yay for me." Yugi said flatly as a sweat dropped down his head.  
  
Téa giggled, "Well, this is not the first time Joey doesn't have anything."  
  
"I'll take dat as a complament." Joey joked along.  
  
"So, Yugi, what should we do?" Tristen looked over to the child.  
  
The gold banged male sat for a while, thinking with his small fingers on his chin. Not a moment later did he look up to the anxious group, "Why not ask Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryou nodded as he started following what Yugi was saying, "And then he can ask Kaiba for us. Besides, it's his brother, so Kaiba would probably listen to him and give us an answer. More or less."  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Mai asked.  
  
The white haired teen just smiled, "Just a figure of speech."  
  
"Ok, who's up for it?" Joey looked around the table.  
  
Silence.  
  
"C'mon people's!"  
  
Tea glanced to her right side, seeing a flash of purple before a swish of gold. At this, she just had to smile a little, but not moments later did she lightly tap him on the shoulder with a gentle nudge. The boy looked up with a query look in his eyes at her, only to receive a side grin from her. Throwing her a lopsided smile, he turned to the group nodding,  
  
"I'll go." Yugi voted.  
  
"Alright, Yug!" Joey praised, patting his hands on the boy's small shoulders proudly before gabbing his head under his arms and ruffling the spiked child's hair, despite the sudden protests, "Aw! He's so brave!!" The blonde mocked playfully.  
  
"Ah! Hey! Joey! Stop! Agh! C'mon, Joey!" The young adolescent cried out with a few laughs himself.  
  
The rest of the group laughed at the two's childish frolic. Suddenly Mai leaned over to Téa, whispering enough for the other girl to her by covering the side of her mouth so the others won't hear, "Must be a guy thing."  
  
The brown haired girl could only laugh out loud. But then she gasped and looked at her right wrist to her blue watch, slapping her head lightly. This caught everyone's attention, "Crap! It's getting late! I need to get home before my parents bust my butt!" And with a swift flick of her hands towards her bag, she was running out the glass doors in a flash, giving her friends a farewell wave as she went,  
  
"See you guys later!!" Téa shouted and sprinted out the door and down the walkways before anyone could say a word.  
  
"Sheesh," Joey said as he scratched his head, "What's da rush? It's like she's unda curfew, or somethin'."  
  
"Speaking of curfew, I gotta get going too! I'm suppose to be home at 6:30 and its 6:29! Ho man! My parents are gonna kill me!!" Tristen suddenly grabbed his bag and started running for the door in sudden fear, then he stopped for a while, waving a quick hand at them, "I'll call you when the worst is over!! See ya!!!" And with that, he frantically ran down the sidewalk as fast as his lanky legs could take him.  
  
The remaining bodies just stared out the flopping doors. Then suddenly Joey spoke up, wiggling both of his index fingers while snickering in a singing voice, "Tristen's unda curfew, Tristen's unda curfew, Tristen's unda curfew, Tristen's unda curfew, Tris-"  
  
"Shut it, Joey!" Mai said while lightly slapping him on the arm.  
  
The brown-eyed blonde pretended to be hurt and clutch at his arm in mock pain, "Ow! She broke my arm! Ow! She broke my wittl' arm!"  
  
"You'll get more than a broken bone if you don't shut up." The violet-eyed girl warned as she crossed her arms. To say the least, she was annoyed, but at the same time, she wanted to laugh about it. Not really wondering why, but then was satisfied when Joey quickly quieted down.  
  
Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other with nervous smiles before moving out of their seats, "I think I'll go call Mokuba now, so I'll see you guys around when I get an answer. Bye!" Yugi smiled and walked out of the store with a lagging Ryou who was saying his farewells to the remaining two.  
  
"Bye, Yugi!" Ryou waved to the boy as they went they're separate ways.  
  
"Bye, Ryou!" And with that finally said, Yugi almost happily skipped down the cement, careful as not to bump into the rushing people that whirled passed him. But then he suddenly mistepped and just almost fell on his face when a sudden voice quipped up,  
  
\\What was that all about?\\  
  
\Agh.Yami! Don't do that! You scare me when you do!\ Yugi breathed as he regained his footing and this time, walking carefully so as not to make another mistake.  
  
\\Sorry.\\ then there was a pause, \\Where are we going in two days?\\ Yami asked.  
  
\You'll see. Just be patient.\ The boy smiled as he passed the many stores of the town that show cased all sorts of items.  
  
\\Again with the vague, abiou? All right, I'll play along. Just don't-\\ then he stopped.  
  
Yugi halted as he came to the shop, standing still at the front door, his small hand levitating in mid reach. He furrowed his brow at this, \What's the matter, Yami?\  
  
There was a long, still and silent pause filled with emptiness and a lingering void that started to gnaw at the pit of the young boy's stomach with each passing quiet second.  
  
\Yami?\  
  
Finally, there came a reply,  
  
\\Nothing, abiou. If you don't mind, I will take my walk now.\\ And with that said, a sudden aura glowed on Yugi's puzzle's eye. It grew and expanded, making the boy shut his eyes from the brightness for this temporary time. The light jumped and landed on the ground in front of him, growing taller and taller until it was just about towering Yugi by inches or so. Finally the light faded and gradually disappeared, revealing a tall and broad replica of Yugi dressed in the same blue jacket and jeans that the young boy wore. Besides the fashion, the mature features is what told these two apart. This male had dark amethyst orbs, narrowed to enhance the mysterious depths and on his head were crowned gold bangs, only more pointed. But something was amiss, his eyes looked troubled and the air that surrounded him was heavy with uncertain silence with a hint of an icy bitterness of doubt.  
  
Yugi faced the new teen, the feeling of concern tugging at his mind, ".Yami?"  
  
The young man, Yami Yugi, glanced up as he shuffled his hands into his pockets, but offering a small smile for the child for his consideration towards his other half, "It's nothing, Yugi. I just need time to think, so I won't be back until 10. You go call Mokuba, and I'll be on my way." Then he turned and started walking away.  
  
This action and words from his partner shocked Yugi, but said nothing, knowing with that tone of voice, he knew instantly that Yami did not want to be disturbed. But his innocent eyes deceived him, speaking the words he so longed to ask as they traveled with the retreating form until the body disappeared down the gray stone walk way.  
  
Finally sighing, Yugi turned back to the door in front of him and walked inside, proceeding to talk this trip over with Mokuba. To say the least, he knew what was the answer from what the younger boy would say, and it made Yugi excited all over again, although the question still stayed for Yami at the back of his mind.  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
~*~  
  
Téa lay smiling on her bed, her excitement bubbling over with joy that she couldn't help but giggle to herself. Knowing that her summer would be fun along with everyone else.  
  
Reaching over to her nightstand, she groped for something in particular. Giving a triumph "ah-hah!", she grabbed it with her fingers and pulled it toward her so she could look at the item she acquired from the table, she let her blue eyes gaze at the photo that stared right back at her.  
  
Two girls were smiling and seemingly laughing at a good time they had. One had short brown clean-cut hair with cheerful blue eyes that was no mistake it was Téa herself. Then her eyes trailed further down the picture to meet soft brown shinning eyes with wavy light brown hair up in a ponytail that looked red in the sun's bright light if the rays hit the right spot, and it reached down to the girl's small shoulder that indicated to both these females that they were of young age.  
  
Téa's smile widened, 'This was 3 years ago when I was 13 and Hoshi was just turning 11.I wonder how she looks now?'  
  
She was so buried in her thoughts that she could not see or sense a pair of dark purple eyes watching her from down below in the streets through the open window. His brows furrowed in deep worry as gold bangs flailed in the hot passing summer winds, but that didn't waver this one's gaze as Yami thought deeply,  
  
'I feel something.something out of place.and this energy seems to be mostly surrounding Téa.what could it all mean.?'  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Err.once again, I hardly got anywhere in this chapter, but I made it a little longer! ^^* Thanks to you all who gave me Tristen's last name! Arigato gozaimasu! Well, I hope you enjoy my story so far. Hopefully I'll get SOME progress down and get this stupid story SOMEwhere. Review please! Flames are welcomed! Well, gotta go now. It's 1:07 a.m. over here. Ja!  
  
~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
P.S: I'm guessing you still don't know who this Hoshi person is, eh? ^-~* It's ok if you don't. It's no biggie.  
  
A.P.S: I DARE somebody, ANYBODY to make humor fic with the Yu-gi-oh! cast in...the CHAT ROOM!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *coughs* well, it is up to you all anyways. ^-~ I don't pull you all by a string. But really, I DARE someone make a CHAT ROOM fic! 


	3. Of Competition, Wandering Thoughts, and ...

Summer Fun By: ~*starflower*~ a.k.a Mizuriu  
  
Disclaimer: I'M SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I'm so very sorry!! I was on a loooong trip, and couldn't do my stories!! So, here's the deal: since I'm WAY behind schedule, and back in school (), I'm gonna continue this until I get it done, but, I'm a bit running low on ideas, so I'll probably be finished next month or so with this story. Yes, yes, I know, then summer would probably be over. But bear with me here!! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! All right! That's it! I'm not saying that anymore!! I've had it! If anyone wants to sue me, you can kiss my fanfic's butt!  
  
A word of caution: I suck at humor, so expect the lamest ones you have ever seen.  
  
~*~  
  
The young child couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably upon hearing little simple words over the cordless phone of the house. He bubbled over with excitement like a little kid that was given a new toy to play with as he answered with tiny laughs,  
  
/Yes! Sure, Yugi!! I'd love to go with you guys!! Oh, this'll so much fun!!/ Mokuba Kaiba cried with a smile as he clutched to the black cordless phone.  
  
The voice of another boy laughed on the other side, /We all hope so! But, Mokuba, there's a question I need to ask you,/ Yugi Moto inquired to the male youth, his voice wavering down a notch.  
  
/What?/ Mokuba asked.  
  
/Well. . .Tya's friend made the arrangements, and so all of us are going, but, we still have one more person to ask. . ./ The caller's voice trailed off.  
  
/Oh, do you mean my big bro?/  
  
/. . .umm. . .yes, and we're not sure how to ask him. So we all thought that maybe you can try, seemingly that you are his brother./  
  
Mokuba had to hold in the erupting giggles as thoughts already began forming in his mind, /Sure, Yugi! You can leave it all to me!! I can get my brother to come! Don't you worry about a thing!/  
  
There was a few chuckles on the other end, a bit of nervousness twinkled in them, /Thanks Mokuba. Hopefully we'll all go together. We're suppose to meet at the airport the day after tomorrow, so as soon as you can get Seto into this trip, then you better start packing./  
  
Mokuba nodded, a grin forming on his lips, /Alright, Yugi. I'll take care of everything here, so you don't have to worry about a thing, just do your stuff. Anyways, I'll see you later, okay? See ya, Yug!/  
  
Before Yugi could reply, the boy hung up and put the phone back in its place on a wooden stand.  
  
He put his hands together and rubbed them, making his skin warm as a glint of mischief beamed in his dark blue eyes (umm..is that right?).  
  
". . .now. . .let's see. . .heh heh heh. . ."  
  
Mokuba thought and thought as his plan was beginning to come together in his mind. He wanted some fun, and he was gonna get it!  
  
~*~  
  
****BANG!****  
  
"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET UP AND DANCE, MAN!"  
  
"Aww. . .MAN!" A blonde male slapped his head.  
  
"Too bad, Joseph. You lost the bet, now your comin' with me to the mall to shop for clothes!" The blonde young woman said as she began to drag the boy named Joey Wheeler by the arm off the platform that flashed with lights with arrows pointing northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest with a square with footprints flashing on it in the middle of it all, then completed with a screen blinking with words on them.  
  
"I demand a rematch!" Joey shouted in protest, halting the female's steps.  
  
Mai Valentine crossed her arms, her purple violet eyes shinning with amusement and a bit of impatience, "Please. You suck at Pump. You even got shot on the easiest game in there!" She put her hands on her hips with a snicker, "Besides. . .you just might end up being my slave for the rest of your life."  
  
Joey then looked scared with a sweat drop, and then Mai continued with a small laugh, "C'mon! It might not be so bad. . .or maybe it would."  
  
Suddenly, a comeback popped into the teenage boy's mind as he fought back his cool posture, only with a grin equal to hers was playing on his lips, "Why? Are you afraid that you'd lose? Afraid you'd be MY slave?"  
  
Then the blonde dame frowned at that, "You're pushing your luck, Joey. Now are you going to compete against me, or not?" Mai glared as she got back on the platform, feeling a bit of anger well up inside as she watched Mr. Wheeler get on the one beside hers, a snicker on his face as a glint of mischief glinted in those brown eyes. But she had to admit, he was being gutsy today, a side she half wanted to see, and half not, for some odd reason. Oh well.  
  
"Perpea' ta be my servant!" Joey cried out in confidants as he let her pick the game.and level.  
  
Geeze. . .I wonder how it'll end. . .  
  
~*~  
  
4 and a Half Hours Later. . .  
  
  
  
Eventually, everyone went home. . .er. . .well. . .not everyone. Save the two competitors who were practically leaning on each other, they're feet and legs sore, tired, sweating, and panting. And do you think they had enough?  
  
"...I...da'e. . .ya. . .ta.go at.it.again.!!" The crumpling blonde sneered with a fading grin, wiping his brow.  
  
Umm.apparently not.  
  
". . .I'm a. . .pro, Joseph. . .! There's. . .no. . .way. . .you can. . .beat me!!" The female panted in protest, her purple jacket long forgotten on the ground.  
  
Well. . .eventually, they both couldn't go on. One: They had to go home and sleep badly. And Two. . .  
  
"C'mon, you two. I need to close down for the night. And unless you pay for this machine, then I'll be happy to give it to you so you two can do whatever you want with it. But for now, for the love of my sake, I think it's time for you both to go home." The owner of the arcade informed, rubbing his temples, his eyes blood shot from watching them play too much.  
  
Joey and Mai sulked a bit, but nodded, knowing better than to argue. They would settle this.but later, both too worn and exhausted from pushing themselves to the limits. And by some odd miracle, they managed to get they're stuffs and head out the door. . .and if anything else, they made it home. . .with a few bruises on their heads, but other wise, fine.  
  
Without a word, they went up to their rooms, dazed, and just flopped on their beds, falling asleep immediately, snoring.  
  
~*~  
  
About a 3 fun packed hours before. . .  
  
A teenaged young man sat at his computer, typing furiously away, pausing to only brush his brown bangs back to let his dark blue eyes see the screen that was the only light in the room. Seto Kaiba once again worked his fingers across the board with letters printed on them to proceed with what he was doing, when a voice called out to him,  
  
". . .Big brother?"  
  
"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked his younger brother, a little distracted, not taking his eyes off of the monitor.  
  
The child walked into the room with a smile on his face.that of mischief, "Well. . .I was wondering. . ."  
  
"Yes?" The elder Kaiba didn't stop as he urged Mokuba Kaiba on.  
  
". . .I was wondering. . .well, Yugi called and-"  
  
"Yugi? Yugi Moto?" Seto interrupted, his fingers stopping.  
  
". . .he asked if we we're busy for the summer, and I said no. So then he asked me if we would like to go with them on a-" Mokuba began. . .but. . .  
  
"No." And with that, the older male went back to typing, his eyes hard.  
  
The young Kaiba blinked at that, but tightened his lip and got ready, "but, big bro-"  
  
"No." Again, failure.  
  
"Big brother!" Again, attemption.  
  
"No." Again.  
  
"Big brother!" Again, persistence.  
  
"No." Hmm. . .  
  
"Big brother!" Umm. . .  
  
"No."  
  
"But big bro-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"But big b-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big broth-!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Seto!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
Mokuba was silent for a while, concocting another plan to convince his stereo type brother. Getting another idea, he grinned to himself, trying hard not to laugh as he said a brief,  
  
"I'll go do something for a while."  
  
And then went off. He wanted to go to Hawaii, with his brother and Yugi and his friends, so he was willing to do anything to get it.  
  
~*~  
  
****An hour before**** (yeah, yeah...I'm time warping here...don't nag me about it!!)  
  
A lone teenage boy walked home, doing his nightly walk as usual, doing his time of thinking, but tonight, it was different, having a certain feeling that he didn't like.  
  
Yami Yugi's dark, narrowed violet eyes were covered over in a swirl of darkness and of confusion as he walked through a park, not paying attention to anything else but the questions that plagued his mind. He jammed his hands in his pockets, his lips in a firm lining as he thought back to the day's recent events.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
As I left Yugi, I trailed along the roadside, taking a leave from Abiou and his Grandfather a little early. I know I troubled the little one, but I didn't want him to worry over me so much. That would just make things a little worse then they already are.  
  
I finally glanced up to where I had stopped in my tracks, finding myself surprised to halt at one of Yugi's friends' house.  
  
"Téa's house?"  
  
I had no apparent idea why I had come here, so I stood there for a while, trying to think of a reason. Then I sighed quietly, turning up with none as I looked to the girl's window, seeing her look happy made a grin tug at my mouth. Then, I saw her hands glide over to a picture, holding it up for her eyes to gaze upon.  
  
I stopped breathing for a moment, curiosity pulling at calling at me as my mind wondered what it was.but I would be invading her privacy, and that wasn't right.  
  
I shook my head. No...it was not, so I turned away, taking a step to walk away.  
  
But, the nagging feeling of wanting to know persisted and taunted at me. And unfortunately, it ended up wining me over. I sighed again, hoping that my stealth hasn't lost its touch as I turned back, and then began to scale a tree that was growing by her window. Its leaves could hide me, so I wouldn't be seen...I hoped.  
  
Shaking it off, I silently looked in cautiously, bringing my breathing down to only the sound of a silent small breeze of the summer. I came to look upon two smiling faces in the picture. One I recognized as Téa when she was young...and then I came to rest my gaze on another female, her innocent, young brown eyes shinning back to anyone who looked, along with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
I blinked at that...the face, the eyes, the hair, the features...it all looked so familiar, but where have I seen it?  
  
And then I felt a tug as I brushed a lock of gold bangs away from my face, something deep inside of me seemed to move around before turning cold, like a power was near by. As I began to think, I was startled when Tya got up off her bed and started heading for the window.  
  
In a brief flash, I hurriedly jumped down without a sound, if not a cringe of shock from the landing, and then hid behind the tree's bark, hoping she didn't see me. I took a risk after a while, and looked up at the window, and breathed, seeing her gone.  
  
I then shook it off and proceeded on my way, but taking one last glance at Téa's house, wondering what that energy I felt was from her...or something else...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"...who was that...that other girl..." Yami quietly breathed as he came to stop at a lake.  
  
The night was warm, and blew cooling breezes to ripple the water in the star lit twilight, ruffling the Game King's hair a bit. But all he could do was sigh, his mind turning up with nothing after so many questions to sort through, and memories to look back on, but they were all hazy, and of no help.  
  
He then shook his head to clear them away, a grin coming to him as he thought about how happy Yugi was about the day's events, and so with that, he turned to walk out of the park and back at the shop, knowing that Yugi will need some help with packing.  
  
"...silly abiou..."  
  
~*~  
  
****Previous Time***  
  
Mokuba peeked in,  
  
"Big Brother?"  
  
"No." Seto Kaiba replied once yet again.  
  
"But Big B-" The young Kaiba attempted again.  
  
"No." The elder Kaiba said back, but ever so calmly.  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba knew a way.  
  
"No." Unfortunately, Seto had no idea that he was falling for it.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"No.." He typed a bit faster.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba pushed on, grinning inside.  
  
"No...!" Seto..oh dear..  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
"No...!!" ...  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
Finally, Seto looked up with a sigh, but irritation shined a little in his dark blue eyes as he leaned in his chair, looking down at his little brother, "Just how long are you going to keep this up?"  
  
"Until you say "yes"." Mokuba replied calmly, but with a little attitude.  
  
"No."  
  
"Say "yes"!"  
  
"No...!!"  
  
"Yes!" The little boy coaxed.  
  
"No...!!!"  
  
***20 minutes later***  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Umm...by this time, the brothers were yelling at each other.  
  
"Say "yes", or I won't speak to you ever again!!" Mokuba finally said as he crossed his arms and looked away with his head, getting a little irritated himself, but he did want to go to Hawaii, "Or I'm just going to keep this up until you do."  
  
"No!!" Seto had said for the past long minutes.  
  
"...yes!!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!" Mokuba grinned, knowing he'd had to back down sooner or later.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, Seto threw his hands in the air, clearly that was the last straw, and he was about to go insane if this kept up any longer, "Alright!!! I'll go!! Now stop nagging me!!!" He shouted.  
  
Mokuba brightened, knowing that he pushed the right buttons and that his hard work had finally paid off as he skipped over to his older brother and hugged Seto around the waist, a large smile on his face, "Thank you, bro!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!! Now go away!!! I got work to do!!!" Seto shooed him out the door and glared a bit with fire as he watch Mokuba scamper up the stairs to his room, hearing his little brother sing in a singy-song voice about winning his older brother over and the vacation.  
  
Seto just shook his head, growling a bit as he went back into the parlor to finish up his work that he had tried to do for the past many minutes. But unfortunately, he had to admit as he sat down, that he did need a break from all the work and responsibilities as a Kaiba.  
  
Then he let his hands hang on the side of him as he leaned forward, completely ignoring his unfinished work as he lightly began banging his head on the desk with a heavy sigh as he remembered their adventures in the Duelist Kingdom, with the wins and loses, and the events that happened along the way. And what's worse.Joey Wheeler is tagging along with Yami. This wasn't good...not good at all.  
  
"...It's going to be a loooooooooooong vacation..."  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
He he he...well...I'm reeeeeeeeeeeally hyper right now! On SUGAR High!! So this chapter was based on pure stupidity of the insides of my dead mind!! But HEY! At least I got this dumb thing down and out to yas all!! Again! I'm sorry for the LONG wait! But I was away on a small vacation myself! Again, REAL sorry for this delay!! But I will keep writing this story up for you guys! Thanks for the reviews and corrections from everyone!! Really appreciate it!! Ja for now!! ^-~*  
  
~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
P.S.:  
  
For my "Lesson or Two to be Learned" will be postponed for a while because I'm still working on it. So gimme a little more time! Hey! I'm taking time out from homework, staying up LATE and getting my butt BUSTED for staying up THAT LATE, to bring my chapters to you all!! Anyways, "Patience is a Virtue"!! 


	4. The start of the Day Before, and a LOOOO...

Summer Fun By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: umm.just the disclaimer crap and stuff.and also, a HUGE apology to all you readers!! I'm very sorry this took me weeks to do, but I've been busy. Anyways, I got a little time to do this, so here goes!!  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, just as said, Téa Gardner had received a letter from here far-away friend, Hoshi. And inside the white envelop laid 8 round trip tickets to Hawaii and back again, with the attachment of a few silly scribbles of excitement from the young girl which made Téa smile. Glancing at the picture of her and her friend stirred a feeling within. A sort of warmth and something else washing over her, but she shook it off, having more important things to do than to think over whatever it was. She had to do packing, stuffs to take and sort through, what to where tomorrow.and on and on. Then her face scrunched up in light disgust. She also needed to clean her room in order for her to be allowed to go. That's what her parents instructed, and she wasn't about to get left behind. Sighing, she lifted her hands to tie back her hair into a loose ponytail before stretching her fingers, "Well.time to get to it."  
  
Téa was actually willing to do this for once.  
  
~*~  
  
".maybe this! .No.too bright. How about.no, way out of style. Maybe." The violet-eyed blonde teen muttered on and off as she bustled through the rack of clothes available in this place, choosing out a some things to try on or look in the mirror with. Mai Valentine had failed to notice her companion she brought along with, twitching uncontrollably in his seat as he just stared a head blankly with his brown eyes moving to anything every so often as he could, his fingers white with the weight of boxes and other assortments cramming his hands from things purchased from various stores. Joey Wheeler sighed heavily as he couldn't feel his arms anymore and his feet pulsed sorely from walking and standing too much,  
  
'. . .dis mus' be a guy's worst nightma'e of dem all. . .besides getting' beatin' by a girl! Dis is SO not cool!!'  
  
"WAKE UP, BLOCK-HEAD!" Mai shouted in his ear loudly.  
  
"Da HELL!?" Joey sprung up from his seat, startled, dropping all the boxes on his feet. Crushing it of course, making the male yell out in pain as he began jumping around, holding his poooor feet, spitting out colorful words at the same time that couldn't be quite made out since he was saying them too fast.  
  
Mai raised a brow with a sweat drop as she crossed her arms at him, "Ugh.you're pathetic AND a wuss. I guess the gene pool ran out of wits and endurance when you came along."  
  
That made Joey fume with steam as he came to a stop, waving his fists in the air at her, but making no effect on her, ". . . why ya little. . .!"  
  
"What's the matter? Did they miss a brain too?"  
  
"You're so NOT reasonable!"  
  
"Gee. . .you actually said a word I didn't understand. I guess I need to carry a dictionary from now on."  
  
"Argh! What's your problem!?"  
  
"You are. Now be a good little slave and pick up the boxes you dropped." Mai said as she pointed to the now trampled card board pancakes on the ground.  
  
Joey hunched his shoulders, lightly glaring at the female for emphasizing on the word "slave", "Your mean."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I love ya too. Now hurry up. I still got some packing to do, and your helping me!"  
  
'. . .oh greeeeeeeeat. . .out of da fryin' pan and inta da oven. . .' Joey thoughtfully dreaded with a sweat drop, wondering ever so, WHY did he EVER challenged Mai Valentine to a bet!?  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Yami Bakura, if your coming along, you'll have to be nice, alright?" Ryou Bakura instructed his other half with a hand.  
  
"Maybe." The narrowed eyed replica shot back in his deep voice, lazily leaning in his seat.  
  
"Bakura!!" Ryou said in semi-warning.  
  
"What?" Bakura said in his usual manner of arrogance. (Not to mention idioticricy. . .)  
  
"Please? Just for this trip?"  
  
"Who says I'm going?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh. . .maybe."  
  
"Now you're confusing me."  
  
"It's not like there's a line that separates my confusion from yours."  
  
Ryou crossed his arms at Yami Bakura, "What's wrong with you today? You seem on the edge. Aside from your remarks."  
  
Bakura stayed quiet, not wanting to answer that question as he felt another surge of an unknown power sweep through his whole body.  
  
'. . .it's been like that all day. . .' He thought sternly, his crimson eyes darkening over just a bit.  
  
"Well? Are you going or not? We're leaving tomorrow you know." Ryou spoke up after the period of silence, not liking it one bit. He didn't want this vacation to be in ruins with a heavy atmosphere to crash everything, like in the past at Duelist Kingdom.  
  
"What? Tomorrow?" Yami Bakura looked up, not really listening, "Where did you say we were going?"  
  
The younger teen sweat dropped, "This is going to take a while. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"How was your food, Serenity?" Tristen Taylor asked politely to the person across from him.  
  
The brown haired brown-eyed female looked up with a small smile, "It was fine. Thanks for lunch, Tristen. By the way, did you make the curfew time yesterday? Joey told me, well, tried to anyway, about it."  
  
The spiked haired teen smiled nervously with a sweat drop going down his head as his hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah heh heh. . .well -"  
  
****CRASH****  
  
The both of them looked up with a start in time to see a quick blur of two blonde spots zip by before followed by a cloud of dirt and a few very familiar voices shout out at each other,  
  
"NO!! Ain't in NO HELL'S WAY!!!" A male voice cried out to the other.  
  
Serenity Wheeler blinked a couple of times, trying to register the scene before she sweat dropped enormously, putting her head a little to the table as her shoulders stiffened, "That's. . .that's not who I think it is. . .right?"  
  
"Come on, Joey!! I want you to try on this cute little pink shirt for me!! It won't bite!" A female voice urged on.  
  
Tristen put his face in his hand, muttering, ". . .unfortunately. . .it is. . ."  
  
"PINK!? PINK!?!? Are ya CRAZY!? It'll do MORE than bite me! It'll MURDER ME!!!!" Joey Wheeler retorted, running back with his arms failing in the air, away from the other person who was in hot pursuit.  
  
Tristen sweat dropped bigger, still not looking up.  
  
"Don't be such a PANZY!! Be a man and put it on before I shove it down your throat!!" Mai Valentine threatened.  
  
Joey's younger sister blinked as she watched them zoom by again and again, "Umm. . .is this normal?"  
  
"Since the time those two have met, they've been crazy for each other and made this a daily routine. It's best not to get involved in their "happy" times. It takes sometime to get use to, so try to ignore them." Tristen replied as he took his soda and began to sip at it, shutting his eyes tight, trying to block out the sounds around them, and the stares from other people who have stopped whatever they were doing and watching along with Serenity, the chase of Valentine and Wheeler with beady-like eyes.  
  
At this rate, will those two ever finish packing? (Just maaaaaaybe. . .)  
  
~*~  
  
Night had finally fallen over the city, making the evening warm on this summer time of the month. The stars slowly and lazily came out one by one, filling the dark velvet sky with silver lights, making a dark purple violet eyed teen breath a little as he watched his shorter, younger mimic of himself dot around the room busily like a honeybee.  
  
"Are you that excited, abiou?" Yami Yugi asked in curiosity.  
  
Yugi Moto stopped and turned to the taller male, wiping his head from the sweat before smiling at him, nodding his head, "Of course, Yami! Aren't you?"  
  
Yami shrugged a little.  
  
"Yes or no question, Yami."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
Just then Yugi's grandpa came trotting in with his hands, as usual, behind his back, but holding something, his purple eyes keeping an air concealed in them, but he smiled through it, catching Yami's attention, making the well-built teen raise a brow, "Ah! There you are Yugi boy!"  
  
The young one turned around to face the elder, "Were you looking for me, Grandpa?"  
  
His grandpa nodded and brought his arms around to the front to reveal a large pure white heavy book with silver lining it's corners and title with various symbols decorated on the cover. Aging, old yellow pages filled the book in a tall pile heap, but were kept protectively by a strange lock in the shape of a star with the sign of the kanji for 'Light' and 'Hope' on it. It seemed to glow with a certain aura. That made Yami blink in shock upon seeing the volume, and it's invisible illuminant, well, to him, he could see the radiance pulse faintly, '. . .no. . .i-it couldn't be. . .' Yami thought to himself.  
  
"I want you to take this with you on your trip." The senior citizen said.  
  
Yugi blinked up at him, "What is it?"  
  
"This text is called The Book of Hope and Light. And I want you to deliver it to someone that lives where you're going."  
  
Yami stared silently in disbelief, his mouth gaping open, '. . .i-it is. . .b-but how. . .?'  
  
"Who?" Yugi asked, eyeing the book with curiosity.  
  
His Grandpa smiled mysteriously, "You'll know. Now," He handed the book to a blinking Yugi before breathing a little, "I think I'll go to bed. And you both should too. You have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest." And with that, he started off, but not until he gave a glance at Yami, and then disappearing in his room.  
  
Yugi stood for a while, tracing the cover absently with his fingers, not noticing it faintly glowing turquoise at his touch as he gazed after his grandpa, wondering. Then he turned to Yami, "What was that all about?"  
  
The King of Games blinked back to reality and looked at the young one, gaining back his cool composure and shrugged, acting to be himself, "I'm not sure. But maybe we should turn in. It is late after all."  
  
Yugi nodded and began trudging up the stairs, stopping at the middle to wait for Yami to turn off the lights in the parlor. With that done, both him and Yami made their way to their room, trying to not make too much noise so Yugi's grandpa wouldn't be screaming at them for being too loud.  
  
"Are you excited, Yami. . .?" The child asked again, snuggling under the covers.  
  
"Hmm. . .? About what, abiou. . .?" The older male asked, sitting on his own bed besides Yugi's.  
  
"Tomorrow. . ." Yugi said slowly before yawning, starting to drift off to sleep as his eyes started to close.  
  
Yami chuckled softly, brushing a gold strand from the boy's face, ". . .tomorrow will be tomorrow. . .abiou. Now sleep. . ." He quietly whispered, turning off the light when he realized that Yugi had fallen asleep.  
  
Carefully sitting Yugi up, Yami reached around in the youth's pocket and brought out his deck of Duel Monsters cards before setting the sleeping being back down and drawn the covers over him warmly. Then he looked down at his hand with the cards, gazing at the backings for a while in the night's pale moon light before placing them neatly on the night stand, not wanting them to be bent or crushed in sleep.  
  
Then his dark purple violet eyes trailed over slowly to the book that rested on a working desk, it's cover still glowing a very faint white aura that surrounded the text as if in warning to anyone that might handle it improperly.  
  
'. . .don't worry. . .I'll make sure your owner gets you back. . you are needed in this time of the millennia. . .' Then Yami glanced outside the window at the sky, just in time to see a star fall from the heavens, it's light slowly dying away,  
  
". . . . . . everyone is important now. . .and we must not lose any of them. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba Kaiba looked around, his eyes searching frantically for anyone familiar as he held onto his older brother's hand. Although, the elder Kaiba though opposite, hoping that a few certain people wouldn't be there so he could go back and not endure the torture which he thinks will happen in due time. But then, Seto Kaiba gets shot down,  
  
"There's Yugi!" His little brother pointed with a big smile.  
  
Seto groaned silently before he was pulled along by an all-too-over-happy Mokuba to the group of friends who were talking in two different groups: One for the girls and the other for the boys. But Téa and Yugi were busy looking over the flight plans and time departure/arrival. . .or just some other things on what they think they would do when they get to their destination.  
  
"Let's see. . .who's here? Joey, Mai, Tristen, Serenity, Ryou, me, you. . .were still missing the Kaiba brothers." Tea said, looking at the list she managed to make.  
  
"Good!! I hope dat jackass NEVER comes!!" Joey spat bitterly.  
  
"Joey!!" Ryou said in shock.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Mokuba cried over the crowd as he made his way through.  
  
Joey sweat dropped. "Aw. . .great. . ."  
  
Yugi nervously laughed at the sulking blonde boy before turning and waving Mokuba over, "Over here, Mokuba!"  
  
The younger child bounced over happily with his silent sibling in tow.  
  
"Then that accounts for everybody." Téa finally said, checking off Seto and Mokuba's name.  
  
"Not me!!!!" Joey said as he was about to take a step into a run,  
  
"Aw no you don't!!!" Mai said as she yanked him back by the collar before he could go an inch further.  
  
"Uh hey!! Leggo!!!" The blonde teen said as he began to struggle, a vein starting to pop out on his head.  
  
"Nope. You're still my slave, remember?" She shot back.  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
Seto smirked spitefully at the fuming male as he jibbed in, "The little puppy has found a master to finally serve under."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at that, except for a blowing-point Joey and a grinning Seto, and shook their heads with a sigh.  
  
"It hasn't even been a minute and they're both already grabbing at each other's throats. . ." Ryou stated.  
  
Just then the speakers squeaked on, making everyone wince at its high pitch noise as the announcer came on, "Flight 264 from Japan to Honolulu, Hawaii will be boarding at this time at gate 53. Please have your tickets ready for checking. Departing time will be 11:20 p.m."  
  
"That'd be us, guys!" Téa said, "We should get going."  
  
Everyone nodded and began to follow each other, although Joey and Seto had to be separated, making both resort to an ol' fashion Glaring Contest. But even so, they all had to let some kind of smile appear, their excitement too much to keep bottled up.  
  
Suddenly Yami chimed in Yugi's connection,  
  
\\Abiou?\\  
  
Yugi almost tripped from being distracted, \Ai. . .yes, Yami?\  
  
\\Do you have the book?\\  
  
He nodded, \Yes, I do. Why ask?\  
  
\\I was only checking. You know what your Grandfather would say if you forgot it.\\  
  
\Boy. . .do I know it.\  
  
Yami gave a small chuckle of amusement, \\Did Kaiba and Joey get off on a bad start?\\  
  
Yugi glanced at the two steaming teens with a sweat drop, \You COULD say that. . .\  
  
This time a short laugh, \\. . .well, I'll be resting, abiou. Wake me when I can come out.\\  
  
Yugi nodded with a small smile, \Alright, Yami.\  
  
"Yugi?" Téa's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at her.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi replied.  
  
"You need to give the lady your ticket." She pointed to his right with her thumb, waiting for him at the doorway, "Everyone went ahead. I think you should hurry."  
  
He felt his face get hot with embarrassment as he hurriedly did so, bowing in apology at the woman before following Téa down the walkway to the waiting plane with other passengers accompanying behind them. Then they heard Joey say aloud,  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No, dimwit. We haven't even finished loading the rest of passengers yet." That would be Seto Kaiba of course.  
  
"Shut up, Kaiba."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Nimrod."  
  
"Slim ball."  
  
"Blondie."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Whiner."  
  
"Stereo-type."  
  
"Slave."  
  
Téa and Yugi shook their heads and sat down in their seats next to each other since all the rest were occupied. It was a full flight. She leaned back, her eyes closed, "I don't even know how this argument started."  
  
"And I don't think you'd want to find out." Serenity put in across from her.  
  
"To make it worse, I'm sorry to say, those two are sitting right across of each other. Should we move them?" Ryou said.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Let them kill each other, or at least tire themselves out so they'll shut the hell up the rest of the way." Mai sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples.  
  
Mokuba, being that he's still young, gets tired easily and was fast asleep already next to the blonde young woman.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake for bringing those to "combos" along with us." Tristen spoke up.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be fair." Yugi protested.  
  
"Suit yourself." He said as he sat back with a shrug, putting on his earphones to try and block out the dispute right behind him, turning the volume louder every so often, but no success, only achieving a pulsing ear and a breaking ear drum.  
  
"Bastard." Joey continued.  
  
"Wimp." Seto retorted.  
  
"Sleazy bum."  
  
"Coward."  
  
"Smart alike."  
  
"Blabber mouth."  
  
"Stupid.  
  
"Ignoramus."  
  
"Fucka."  
  
"Sucka."  
  
"Sadistic."  
  
"Weakling."  
  
"Faggot."  
  
"Maggot."  
  
"Ho."  
  
"Stinker."  
  
"Dragon lover."  
  
"And proud of it, puppy dog."  
  
"Bob."  
  
"Bob?" Seto repeated with a sweat drop.  
  
"Well. . .I ran out of things to say and that just came to mind." Joey confessed.  
  
". . .lame idiot. . ." The elder Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Up yours."  
  
"Up YOURS!"  
  
"Crap head."  
  
"Shit head."  
  
"Pokémaniac."  
  
"Duel Monsters manic."  
  
"Pikachu lover."  
  
"Dun insult the Pikachu, you Blue Eyes collecting freak!"  
  
"It is true that I like to collect Blue Eyes White Dragon, you dumbass."  
  
"Why I outta. . .!!!"  
  
Everyone in the plane sighed in frustration at the two's brawl. Not cell phones, CD players, or DVD players turned on full blast will ever drown these two out. No matter how many times you try to attempt to make yourself completely deaf, you would still here them arguing.  
  
This is going to be a very, very, VERY loooooooooooooong plane ride. . .  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . .  
  
Uhh. . .at these ending parts were kinda off it there. I don't think it was funny. I don't think this chapter worked. And I seriously don't think this chapter was good. I was having a sort of a fight with myself here, and it made me do this, so you can blame it! NOT me! NO! SPARE ME, O SACRED READERS OF FF.NET!!! *sweat drops right. . . anyways, I actually made this chapter longer! And it's only 3:40 a.m.!!! LUCKY ME!!! *SARCASM* I now need to do my homework. I got and essay to finish up. I have an October vacation for a week, right? And I was really planning on hitting my fanfics hard, right? Well guess what. I have to go to Florida for that WHOLE WEEK!!! T.T This is SO NOT fair! I don't even WANT TO GO!!!! AGH! But my mom is forcing me to. *pouts* Anyways, I really need to go. Forgive me if this was a very crappy job. Review please!!!! I NEED FLAMES!!! (j/k. . .send whatever to fry my @$$ off) J FOR NOW!! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!! *waves dramatically*  
  
~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
P.S: If this chapter was crappy, then blame it on my lame humor. 


	5. Meet Lillia!

Summer Fun:  
  
By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Good grief! How long must I say this?! It gets tiresome very fast!  
  
Okay, someone asked that I make another plane ride chapter, and I'm sure everyone else would want that too, right? ^-^* Anyways, I have to give my older sis some of the creds, since some of these that you are about to see is from her. Well, majority of it.  
  
And thank you for all the reviews so far! ^-^* It's nice to have some ideas for this story since my other Yu-gi-oh! story is in trouble. . .(oops, maybe I shouldn't have said. . .*sweat drops*) Anyways, onward!  
  
P.S: Don't hate me for getting this chapter out for so long!  
  
~*~  
  
". . .199 cans of soda in the fridge, 199 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 198 cans of soda in the fridge. . ." Joey Wheeler cited in a singy-song voice, ". . .197 cans of soda in the fridge, 197 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 196 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Next to him, Seto Kaiba kept his eyes closed.  
  
". . .196 cans of soda in the fridge, 196 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 195 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
The elder Kaiba shifted his arms.  
  
". . .195 cans of soda in the fridge, 195 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 194 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Seto straightened his back.  
  
". . .194 cans of soda in the fridge, 194 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 193 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Seto turned on his other side.  
  
". . .193 cans of soda in the fridge, 193 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 192 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Seto shuffled his feet a few times.  
  
". . .192 cans of soda in the fridge, 192 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 191 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Seto crossed his arms.  
  
". . .191 cans of soda in the fridge, 191 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 190 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
Seto began to twitch.  
  
". . .190 cans of soda in the fridge, 190 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 189 cans of soda in the fridge. . ."  
  
". . ." Seto twitched more.  
  
". . .189 cans of soda in the fridge, 189 cans. Snap em up, gulp em down, 18-"  
  
"Would you SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto yelled in Joey's ear, a large vein popping out on his head.  
  
". . ." The blonde stuck a finger in each of his ears and made a goofy face at the older Kaiba, "Hah?! WHAT?!?! Can't HEAR YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Why you - !!!!" Seto bared his fists and lunged at him.  
  
Tristen Taylor sat with his arms crossed, his shoulders hunched and his face full of irritation as he continued to stare at nothing at all, looking at his watch every so often. The flight attendants had given up a long time ago on trying to shut the two teens up and just left them alone,  
  
' . . .it's a wonder that the Captain didn't just open the door and throw them out. The least they could do was grab a bunch of duct tape rolls and shut their mouths with it!'  
  
Next to him was the calm and cool Ryou Bakura, who had succeeded in blocking out most of the argument behind him by stuffing a little more than a lot of cotton balls in his ear and is now starting to nod on and off before falling asleep finally, his back resting comfortably in the chair.  
  
The brown haired male huffed, laying his chin on his knuckles, trying to endure the on-going noisy conflict,  
  
". . .lucky Ryou. . ."  
  
Beside Ryou rested Joey's brown haired younger sister Serenity. She, too, had managed to find a few cotton balls herself and crammed them in to snuff out the knife throwing and fire-breathing words that managed to be heard all over in the plane. Not even the engines that roared outside could compete against the Yelling Competition Candidates' verbal and sometimes physical fight.  
  
Across from the three sat Yugi Moto and Téa Gardner, whom had managed to doze off. Too tired from the altitude and the constant arguing, Yugi had ended up leaning his head on Téa's arm and she didn't seem to mind. . .nor care, so she left him alone without protest and just slept herself with a slight smile on her face, her mind filling with past memories of her friends, and the soon-to-be reunited one.  
  
Behind them rested the little Kaiba child, Mokuba, who laid his head on the purple violet eyed blonde woman's lap with her purple jacket draped over his body to keep him warm against the cabin's air-conditioner while she gritted down hard on her teeth as she tried to keep from yelling herself at Joey and Seto. So all Mai Valentine could do was to sigh and stew and boil silently, trying to restrain her control to just get up and strangle both boys to death to shut them up,  
  
'. . .I don't know WHY I even agreed to come with them on this trip! I should have known by common sense that Joey and Kaiba would do this all the way! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!'  
  
". . .ya bastard! Go back ta your machines, ya computa geek!!!" Joey yelled in Seto's face as he shoved his finger at the Kaiba's nose.  
  
Seto did the same, glaring down at him hard, "As soon as you go back to nursery school, baby blondie!!!!"  
  
"I dun know how ANYONE can stand ya!!! You're a sleazy, rich, and snobby jerk!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh look who's talking!! You like to snuggle up to Barney and Telatubies at night!!!"  
  
"Prove it, Ken the Barbie Doll!!!"  
  
"It's a fact, Jackass!!!"  
  
"You friggin' slim ball!!! Take that back!!!" Joey growled as he bared his fists, a large vein popping out with a lot more little ones as he started to advance on Seto.  
  
"Hmph, make me." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Oh I'll REALLY make ya, you fu - "  
  
****SPLAT****  
  
All went silent as everyone looked up.  
  
Joey and Seto blinked a few times in surprise as a mix of food covered both their faces and slowly slide down in a heavy glob of liquid goop onto their clothes.  
  
There was a long period of silence as everyone stared.  
  
After recovering, Seto and Joey both clenched their fists as their eyes blazed at Tristen, who had his hand still in the air, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"  
  
****SPLAT!!****  
  
". . ." They two boys stared for a while, feeling the milk drip down before fire and daggers burned in their eyes, "Now what was THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Mai was up in a flash and glare down harder then anyone could at Joey and Seto with her hands on her hips, large veins popping out on her head, "LOOK!!! JUST SETTLE DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU UP OUT OF YOUR SEATS, WACK BOTH OF YOUR HEADS WITH ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING I CAN FIND, THEN DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR DOWN TO THE CARGO BAY, FIND THE SMALLEST SUIT CASE, EVEN A COIN PURSE IF I HAVE TO AND STUFF YOU BOTH IN TOGETHER!!!!!! AND I WON'T HESITATE IF I HAVE TO BREAK ALL YOUR BONES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey and Seto suddenly shrunk in fear. When Mai Valentine was on a rampage, better do what she say!  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Both squeaked highly.  
  
"That's better." And with that, she turned and walked back to her seat.  
  
"Thanks, Mai." Tristen said with a grin as he began to settle in his seat comfortably.  
  
"No prob." She replied with a smirk of her own as she gave him a thumbs up before sitting down again, this time, getting comfy to sleep.  
  
Everyone but Joey and Seto let out a long sigh of relief and began to slowly rest themselves.  
  
Joey glanced at Seto with a small glare,  
  
". . .It's all your fault, ya know."  
  
"Get real. It was you, stupid." Seto countered with a glare of his own.  
  
"No. You."  
  
"No. You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"Y-!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
". . .yes, ma'am. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Téa yawned behind a hand quietly , stretching her legs as she slowly began to wake up.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Téa?" A young voice said beside her.  
  
She blinked and looked to him, "Yugi?" Then she smiled a little, nodding slightly, "I think I did. With all this yelling, I'm surprised I could even shut my eyes."  
  
"I know what you mean. Too bad they still hate each other." Yugi laughed a little nervously.  
  
"It may seem that way, but deep down, they must really be friends." She replied as she looked out the window, knowing their plane ride will soon be at an end, and it only fed her excitement as she could see the water below them being lighted by the setting sun as they go back in time difference.  
  
Yugi smiled softly, grateful for having a person like Téa as a close friend. She always seemed to be the voice behind it all. Without her, he probably wouldn't be there right now. She also cheers everyone on, giving hope and support whenever she can, listening to everyone else before herself,  
  
". . .Thanks, Téa. . ." It slipped out of his mouth before he could even think.  
  
"Huh?" She turned and looked at him in question, "What for?"  
  
He blinked, realizing what he just said and turned his head away with a blush, "I. . .umm. . .well. . ."  
  
'. . .he's at a loss for words!!' Téa thought as she smiled a little more and giggled, only to make young Yugi blush more,  
  
"It's okay, Yugi. I do that myself sometimes."  
  
Just then, the captain began to speak through the intercom on the plane,  
  
"Good afternoon everyone. This is the Captain speaking. We will be arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii in just half an hour, so sit back and enjoy the view. Currently the time there is 6 o' clock p.m. and temperatures at a warm 73º F. So if you still haven't caught up on some sleep, be sure to try and relax now that it's nice a quiet. Until then, this is the Captain signing off. And thank you for flying with us. We hope to see you again."  
  
Yugi then smiled at Téa, "We're almost there."  
  
"Yeah! And you and the others can finally meet Hoshi!" She nodded, smiling like her childish self, making him laugh a little himself.  
  
Two rows of seats down, Joey laid sprawled out over his seat, his feet apart and his arms to the side, one hand in a steaming mad Seto's face, whom was rudely awakened by a slap in the face while Joey slept heavily, notice the drool from the corner of his mouth as he grinned in his sleep with a loud snore every so often, ". . .mm. . .donuts!!!"  
  
'. . .this is the most pathetic day of my life. . .can it get any worse?!'  
  
~*~  
  
A teen young woman at age 19 with blood auburn hair with natural black streaks in them, patiently waited at the gate of the airport as the plane began to port into a position to stop, her blue eyes brightly shined with it's silver flecks in them as she watched the passengers slowly unload. She looked down at the picture she held in her hand before scanning amongst the crowd, staying on the side so she wouldn't get runned over. She wore a lose plain blue T-shirt and faded blue jean pants and running shoes as she checked her watch.  
  
Then she looked up at a sudden commotion at the very back of the whole line, colorful curses and shouts could be heard loud and clear before a female voice louder than the both of them resounded,  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR TRAP AND ACT LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE!!!!!! WE'RE HERE AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHUT UP FOR ONE DAY!!!!!"  
  
". . .sorry, ma'am. . ."  
  
The girl blinked before sweat dropping, '. . .what kind of idiots can they be?'  
  
Then she spotted a blur of shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and she looked down at the picture and back at the person before smiling and strolling over and tapping her on the shoulder,  
  
"Excuse me. . .but are you Téa Gardner?"  
  
Téa turned her head at her and blinked, "Yes. . .I am. How do you know my name?"  
  
The girl breathed a sigh and smiled wider before standing straight, "Good. I was thinking you wasn't on this flight. Aloha! My name is Lillia, and I have been sent here to get you for Hoshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lillia." She replied back with a smile, her stomach jumping at her friend's name.  
  
"Umm. . ." Lillia began as she looked to Joey and Seto, whom was starting another session of yelling and screaming, ". . .how many are with you?"  
  
Téa followed her gaze and sweat dropped, "9. . .including me. . .and those two, unfortunately."  
  
"Hey, Téa? I. . .oh." Ryou stopped his words and took notice of the new arrival. He smiled politely at Lillia, "Hello."  
  
The auburn haired girl blinked and slightly bowed her head, smiling herself, "Hi."  
  
"Oh, Lillia, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, this is Lillia." Téa introduced and the two shyly shook hands before their attention was focused at Joey and Seto again, who were now ready to grab at each other's throats.  
  
"I, umm. . .maybe we should save the intros later, Téa. Let's get your things before Hoshi starts to worry. . .and before the security comes after us."  
  
"And to prevent deaths!" Tristen put in, helping Mokuba hold Seto back while Serenity, Mai and Yugi tried to restrain Joey.  
  
"Okay! Then. . .umm. . .let's get going, shall we?" Lillia said nervously.  
  
'. . .great. Now we're stuck with a couple of hooligans. . .'  
  
~*~  
  
The radio softly played a Hawaiian lullaby as the van snaked onto the highway of Honolulu's web of roads and concrete, the Honolulu Airport slowly drifting behind them, the lights on top of the buildings a sharp color against the night fallen sky with the twinkle of silver stars.  
  
With Lillia at the wheel, mostly everyone could relax as the music calmed the two savages in the back, and finally some dozed off.  
  
". . .say, Lillia?" Téa began.  
  
"Hmm?" The other girl listened beside her since Téa was in the passenger side.  
  
"How old is Hoshi now?"  
  
"Well. . .let's see. . ." Lillia went thoughtful for a while as they came to a stoplight, ". . .mm. . .13. . .yeah. She's 13 right now."  
  
Téa blinked, "She's still 13?"  
  
"Yeah. . .although, I'm not sure when her birthday is. She never said anything about it." The other girl nodded as she made a turn when the light turned green for her to do so.  
  
"Hmm. . .as far as I can remember. . .it was some place during the summer time. . ."  
  
Lillia nodded, "I'm guess around that time."  
  
Téa then gazed out the window, "Honolulu's beautiful."  
  
The blue silver speckled-eyed young woman just chuckled to herself as she drove on, her silver moon pendent faintly glowed with a light yellow aura beneath her shirt.  
  
Yugi's eyes suddenly snapped open at a strange feeling surging through his body as he absently touched his Millennium Puzzle as he found himself gazing out at the window, watching the tall dark trees pass by with occasional spots of light dotting the ground below. But he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes a little blanked out and hollow as he tried to determine the sentimentality without alerting his other, but he found out anyway and spoke through their connection,  
  
\\. . .what's wrong, abiou?\\  
  
\. . .it's nothing, Yami. . .did I wake you?\ Yugi replied mentally.  
  
\\Yes.\\  
  
\Sorry.\  
  
\\Abiou. . .is there something your not telling me?\\  
  
\. . .no. Of course not.\ He lied.  
  
\\Then why do I feel something strange stirring somewhere? Like. . .a power.\\  
  
Yugi sighs, \Nothing gets past you, doesn't it Yami.\  
  
\\When it comes to powers like these hidden ones concerns my full attention.\\  
  
\Okay, so where do you think it is?\  
  
\\If I knew, I would say. But this one is very faint. Which means that it must be trying to hide itself.\\  
  
\So what should we do? We're suppose to be on vacation.\  
  
\\Vacation or not, abiou, we must investigate and find out just what it is and why it's here. But, since it's hard to determine where it's coming from, we can only wait and keep an eye out. We don't know if it is here for a good, or a bad purpose.\\  
  
Yugi nodded, \I understand, Yami. So I guess we're on another adventure.\  
  
\\It looks that way. . .\\  
  
The child then blinked at Yami's sudden trail of words, \Something bothering you, Yami?\  
  
\\. . .no, nothing's wrong. But if the situation calls for it, I will tell you if needed.\\  
  
\. . .hmm. . .alright, Yami. I won't pry, but you make me worried sometimes.\  
  
Yami chuckled in the connection, \\I'm sorry, abiou.\\  
  
\It's alright, Yami. We're almost there so I'll bring you out once we're clear of everything.\  
  
And with that, the link was broken as they began to drive up the path to a tall small sized mansion with gates boarding up around the grassy property, a few lights were on in the windows with the porch light on for they're arrival.  
  
As soon as the van came to a stop, slowly one by one sleepily filed out of the vehicle and got their bags before stepping in to the building.  
  
"Wow." Tristen simply said in awe for everyone as they all looked around, the walls colored with a light blue color with a few paintings of flowers and landscapes decorating the walls.  
  
Then Lillia stepped to Yugi, smiling a little down at him, "He can come out, you know."  
  
Yugi blinked a few times in surprise, along with everyone else with the exceptions of Téa, "E-excuse me?"  
  
Lillia's smile only grew wider as she giggled a bit and pointed to his puzzle, "He can come out. No one's here to stop and question you."  
  
Yugi then trailed his eyes to Téa, receiving a nod from her, "Go ahead, Yugi."  
  
Then there was a flash of white light that illuminated the room for a short while, and there stood beside young Yugi was his taller and more mature self, his dark purple violet eyes narrowed slightly at Lillia, "How did you know?"  
  
"Hoshi told me." She replied.  
  
"And who told her?"  
  
"I did." Téa said as she adjusted her bags to they wouldn't slip from her grasp, "Since you were coming with us, and you probably wouldn't be able to stay in the puzzle for the whole trip, she might as well knew everything. I mean, we couldn't leave you out of this vacation after all."  
  
"Don't worry! I didn't tell anyone. And I'm sure Hoshi didn't either." Lillia reassured. Then her eye caught Mokuba yawning behind a hand while his other held on to his older brother's then turned back to the group, "You guys must be tired. Follow me and I'll show you to your rooms and then you can all take a shower." She said before slowly walking up red carpeted stairs.  
  
"Umm. . .but where's Hoshi?" Téa asked.  
  
"She's not here right now. She's out somewhere on her own. Probably thinking." Lillia replied as she continued again.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
After that said, slowly, everyone trudged in tow after her, trying to stay awake for some. But a mysterious gaze of narrowed violet amethyst eyes watched her with suspiciousness dwelling within them.  
  
Lillia then stops and points down a lighted hall with open doors, "You all can take your pick. Each one has a bathroom in the rooms and doors that connect with the one next to it so you can visit each other if you want. . .unless the person locks the door."  
  
At that, Seto and Joey glared at each other before each found a room that they liked: The girls chose the rooms on the left side of the hall that faced the ocean. The first room was taken by Mai, then followed by Serenity, Téa, and the last is where Lillia stayed. The right side of the hall faced the mountains, and the occupants were as followed after Joey took the first room, then Tristen, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Mokuba, and then finally, Seto.  
  
"Okay. . .pretty much everyone is settled in. You all should rest now. I'm guessing the trip was not a very comfortable one." Lillia said from her door.  
  
"You said a mouthful." Joey said aloud and everyone nodded.  
  
"Thanks for getting us, Lillia." Téa said gratefully with a tired smile.  
  
The older girl just smiled a little, "No problem. Introductions can be said tomorrow. . .as soon as Hoshi can get back here to greet you."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and closed their doors to turn in for a well- rested night in so many hours.  
  
~*~  
  
The clock ticked quietly to the time of 11:37 p.m.  
  
While everyone slept, one couldn't. Yami stood outside on the balcony of his room, his hands resting on the gray stone railings as his eyes slowly scanned the perimeter of the grounds with a careful gaze. The feeling of that faint power still bothered him from earlier. And with Lillia already knowing about him just made it a little more worse than it is. And it made him wonder if she also knew about the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the adventures they had with the run in with Pegasus. And a looming question still stood since the first time he set foot onto these grounds:  
  
Where was the Hostess, the so-called Hoshi?  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
YES!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! I'm back and kickin' this chapter in the bud!!! I actually got this down after. . .how many so weeks!! I'm SOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!! And I'm SO SORRY if this chapter was more. . . "depressing". . .yeeeeeah. Anyways, review please! Its about 10:54 p.m. right now, and I was suppose to be doing my homework for the past. . .8 hours. Yep! It takes me about a day to get a chapter down! Ain't I lucky it's not a whole month? 'Cause I would normally take that long because of my slow ideal brain! Uh oh. . .need to get going on my real work. I have more than 5 pieces to do and a freakin' Poetry Test tomorrow. BAH!! I'm gonna flunk it and probably get an F for this quarter of my prison school year. Anyways, I'll update whenever I can! I hope you're all HAPPY!! Ja!  
  
~*Brittney a.k.a Mizuriu*~  
  
P.S. It's actually longer!! Oh happy day!! WHOOPY!! *SARCASM* Now I can die happy!!  
  
(Yeah, right) 


	6. Meet Hoshi!

Summer Fun By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: Fine, I'll say it (as much as I hate to) . . .I DON'T own Yu-Gi- Oh!!!! Capeesh? And I know. . .it's been quite a while since I updated. :-p Sorry, nothing works in this empty head of mine. And, YES!! I FINALLY FOUND MY A DISK!!!! I'll take someone's suggestion and make back-up files in my Desktop so this won't happen again. YAY!! ^^*  
  
~*~  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A certain blonde haired male cried as he bolted out of his room, his door banging quite loudly into the wall before shutting back into place, slightly off its hinges and screws, the sound of feet trampling over the carpeted floor echoed through out the house as the young male followed his nose.  
  
The remaining resting occupants that were still asleep was startled, and some even fell off their beds before realizing who it was and gave a groan all at once.  
  
"Aw, come on! Why does it have to be 7:30 in the morning!? Especially when it's vacation time! But, nooooo!! He had to go and think with his stomach instead!" Tristen Taylor muttered as he rubbed his still tired eyes before throwing back the covers of the comfortable and soft bed and getting up. But then he fell back onto the sheets with a quiet flop. Then he gave moan, a sickening feeling building in his stomach as his head ached from the light of the morning sun that brightly shined outside the mansion,  
  
"Oh, this is just great. . .now I'm jet-lagged too." Then with a sigh, he got back up at stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
Then there was a sudden cry of a yell and a loud colorful curse before a thunderous stumble clattered down the flight of stairs that lead down to the ground level. And finally the rumbling noise came to a stop with one final crash.  
  
Tristen then ran out of his room, as did Yugi, Ryou, Mai, Téa, Serenity, and Mokuba to the wooden railing that bordered to the stairs and they all looked down. Then they sweat dropped at the site of Joey Wheeler at the bottom of the staircase. . .more than a little roughened up.  
  
"Well. . .Joey never was the one to do well with stairs. . ." Serenity Wheeler sighed.  
  
"Uh. . .Joey? Are you okay?" Yugi Moto called down from the top.  
  
". . . . . .ow. . . . . ." The teen boy inaudibly answered flatly.  
  
Then there was a deep chuckle as another person strolled into the room from the parlor. Seto Kaiba was dressed in a different attire that didn't need the blue leather trench coat, but of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, fit for the summer heat. His lips then turned upward in a sneer as he crossed his arms, "Maybe baby Blondie should keep his eyes in front of him before he's liable to break his neck."  
  
"Oh, shaddup, Kaiba. . ." Joey said with a growl as he glared up at the dark blue-eyed young man.  
  
"Oooo, what's this?" Seto said with sarcasm as he put a hand to his left ear, "Did I just hear dog boy growl?"  
  
At that, several veins popped out of Joey's head as he began to literally boil.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba. . .you don't want to see anything graphical during your age right now." Serenity sighed with a large sweat drop as she began to pull the young Kaiba away from the scene back to their rooms.  
  
"I need more than just a couple of aspirins. . ." Tristen complained and began to walk.  
  
"Same here." Ryou Bakura nodded and followed him.  
  
"Come on, Yugi. Let's go." Téa Gardner ordered with a slight push of her hands behind the shorter boy's back to move forward.  
  
Yugi looked up at her nervously with a sweat drop at the thought of leaving Joey and Seto alone with each other, "But. . ."  
  
"No 'but's, Yugi. We're not about to let you turn into a squabbling male buffoon. We have more than enough as it is already." Mai Valentine agreed with the other girl and helped Téa push the boy back down the hall just as another name-calling session erupted through out the building.  
  
Everyone in they're rooms gave a long, and frustrated sigh. This was going to be a very, very, long four and a half week vacation.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Yugi roamed the small library cases within the two-storied mansion, looking at the various types of books and they're colors and they're titles, but nothing in particular, his mind was off somewhere else.  
  
He then came to a stop, his eyes having caught site of a few paintings and half-finished drawings that looked as if they had they're own life with the shadows and light etched into the pictures. He picked one paper up adorned with vibrant and bright colors of the flames and the cooling deep sapphire blues of the waters. On the luminous side was a bird made of churning fire, its blazing beak pointed in attack at the turquoise deep blue dragon, whom was also baring his pearly white fangs at the bird. They both looked like they were in battle, but it looks as if they were evenly matched.  
  
At that, something clicked in Yami's mind, ". . .this seems familiar. . ."  
  
He then took another drawing, admiring it's professionalism and talent, even though it was only half done. Just then, the window's blue curtains in the room then flapped in the summer's warm wind, lifting up the papers and gently scattering them on the ground next to Yami's feet, making him step away slightly so he wouldn't dirty them with his shoes.  
  
He then looked down at them and reached down to pick them up, when a sinking feeling came over him before. . .  
  
"AGH!!" He cried out, his voice mirroring another, tumbling forward.  
  
Someone had tripped over him, knocking him out on his stomach, but the person also carried a lot of heavy textbooks and it came down on him and on the floor with loud thuds and thumps a little painfully from the weight.  
  
". . .ouch. . ." The body muttered lightly, who lay on top of Yami's back. Then the person scrambled up slowly, rotating her shoulders, ". . .ugh. . .sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!!"  
  
Yami could only grit his teeth, not really in the mood to be pummeled with books, especially at this time of the morning. He didn't sleep to well, much to his distaste. He then mumbled a little harshly, rubbing his head from a small bruise, not turning to look who it was, "Just be more careful next time. And maybe give a little warning."  
  
"Humph. . .well, excuse me! If I had help, then I wouldn't have crashed into you! Anyways, what were you doing on the floor where I can't see you? That is dangerous you know!" She shot back in a tone, clearly expressing that she was not in the mood to deal with an argument as she began to quickly gather the strayed books back into her arms.  
  
The dark violet-eyed teen turned his heel quickly at her, his jaw set in a firm lock and his eyes slightly showing irritation as he clenched his fists, meeting a different color of brown eyes, one a little darker than the other as they narrowed down to the books on the ground,  
  
"How was I suppose to know you were going to trample all over me! I just bent down to pick these drawings up! I can't just leave it!"  
  
The girl pressed her lips into a fine line at him as she stopped her progress, "Hey! I didn't mean to trip over you on purpose! You were just in the way!"  
  
"I was just in the way?! How could I be in the way?! There's a lot of spaces and paths you could take around me!!" Yami lifted his voice a little, pointing to the various trails in the small library to back up his statement, clearly angered.  
  
"You got some nerve! Maybe if you wasn't so short, then I probably would!!"  
  
"Don't be so naïve! Even a blind person would know that I was here!"  
  
"Ooo, your such a jerk! I knew bozos who had some attitude problems and short tempers, but you are the worst I have ever met!!" Then with a heavy breath of frustration with annoyance etched in her young, light tanned face, she grabbed the rest of the remaining books and picking up some of her cards of Duel Monsters that dropped before stomping out of the room, dropping the texts on another table, her light reddish brown hair trailing behind her.  
  
Yami glared after her, growling under his breath as he turned back around, picking up the drawings and paintings a little hastily, placing them in a small pile before walking out the opposite way of where the girl left. He felt hot and boiling as his fists closed tightly, his footsteps a tad more than quiet.  
  
He muttered a few curses and mutters under his breath as he began to climb the red carpeted stairs, ignoring the still on-going brawl between Joey and Seto.  
  
"I still think you're the sleaziest sleaze ball of all!!" The blonde, brown- eyed teen insulted, this time, standing up to level with the elder Kaiba's height. . .or at least tried.  
  
"You actually got something to rhyme! I think you still got some of what's left of your brain inside that thick skull of yours!!" Seto shot back loudly.  
  
"Why ya stinkin', slim ball of a snake!! Take that back!" Joey growled, taking a step forward.  
  
"I'll do what I want! I'll say what I want!! And I won't take it back!!"  
  
"That sure doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"That's because you have 0 intelligence, stupid!"  
  
"Oh! And I suppose you know?!"  
  
"No duh! That's why I'm in honors classes!!"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything!!! . . .does it?"  
  
Seto stared before sighing heavily.  
  
". . .that damn girl had better watch herself. . ." Yami grumbled gruffly to himself as he slammed his door to his room a little loudly.  
  
Yugi heard and looked out the door, a brow raised at the sudden air change, "Yami. . .?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lillia called everyone to the dining room for breakfast, the table set with steaming warm eggs, sausages, pancakes, rice, and even tropical fruit from the islands.  
  
Joey sat down in his seat between Ryou and Tristen, looking at one in particular in the shape of a pear, but bigger, yellow and orange with some greens spots at the top. He poked at it, "What's this thing? Is it even edible?"  
  
The current hostess sweat dropped.  
  
Tristen hit him over the head slightly, "Don't be rude! It's called a Papaya."  
  
"Pikachu??"  
  
The spiked brown-haired teen swatted him again, this time harder, "No, you idiot! Papaya! Pa-pay-a!!"  
  
Joey sweat dropped, "Pya??"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Polka?"  
  
"Wrong!!"  
  
"Uh. . .Pina?"  
  
"Miss!!!"  
  
"Umm. . .Peanut. . .?"  
  
"Way off."  
  
"Er. . .Pyro??"  
  
"Totally off!! You weren't listening, were you?!"  
  
Seto sneered at Joey from his spot as he continued to eat. The rest of the bodies at the table sighed heavily before going back to their food, trying to tune out the loud noises.  
  
"Oh, whatever!! Anyway, how would you know!?" The blonde boy shot back at Tristen.  
  
"I've studied. I go to school, and I pay attention. That's the key! Got that!" He replied before going back to his food.  
  
"Tch. . .looks like someone got off on da wrong side of da bed." Joey muttered. Then suddenly his hand slipped off his fork that was on his plate with some food already, and whatever was on it flew through the air.  
  
****SPLAT****  
  
Everyone held they're breath with wide eyes.  
  
All was silent for a long period of time, before it was broken by a stifled chuckle before Joey erupted in uncontrollable laughs, holding his stomach at the site of Seto Kaiba, who has pieces of sausages, eggs, and ketchup dripping down the side of his face.  
  
"Run." Mai said as she scrambled out her seat with everyone else, but not before ducking from eggs that took to the air and headed straight for Joey, hitting its mark.  
  
Joey had veins popping out of his head, feeling the yellow substance slide off his face as he began to ready his share of food on his plate, snickering dangerously, "Is that all you got, Kaiba?!"  
  
Yugi and the rest of them then got down on the floor before they were caught in the line of fire and began to rush out of the room, dodging whatever that came down on them from above, but one person was unfortunate.  
  
Tristen turned at glared at the two who didn't notice him advancing toward the main dishes and grabbed them, shoving the food in both Joey and Seto's faces, which then began in an uproar of the Battle of the Food Fight with the three of them.  
  
Ryou rubbed the back of his head, "I wonder how long this will take now."  
  
"We don't even want to know, Ryou." Lillia sighed, shaking her head along with everyone else, "We don't even want to know."  
  
~*~  
  
20 minutes later. . .  
  
Lillia gave a long sigh, surveying the area before placing her hands on her hips with a disapproving look, "Yeah, sure. Leave it to the guys to make this sunup day a disaster. And it was so nice outside. . ." She said as she laid her cheek in her palm to emphasis her statement.  
  
Téa wasn't too happy either, her face clearly showing it as she stared down hard at the three, earning tiny "eeps" from each one, "Clean all this up, you three! This isn't a good way to start our vacation!!!"  
  
But Lillia shook her head, "No, no. It's alright. I'll do this. You all just go wait in the parlor. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryou offered, "They did cause this mess. And we're in your house."  
  
She shook her head again, swishing her blood auburn hair before pushing it back with a hand, "Nah. . .technically, this isn't my house. But anyways, thanks for offering, but I can do it myself."  
  
And with that, she shooed everyone out before anyone could ask anymore question, letting a messy Joey and Seto and Tristen go upstairs and clean themselves up.  
  
Not even five minutes into dismissal did Lillia trail into the parlor, sitting down in a seat with a small sigh, making an approval nod and the now neat and retired participants of the Breakfast Brawl.  
  
In place of them was hyped up mad Joey, a snickering Seto, and a slightly mad Tristen. With reluctance, Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba gave the three a good distance in between them all, sighing at the heavy atmosphere.  
  
Serenity nervously looked at her brother, Tristen and Seto while she leaned over to Téa, whispering, "Tell me again on why my brother and Mr. Kaiba fight each other?"  
  
Téa blinked and looked thoughtful, "Well. . ."  
  
"For the sheer fun of it. They love each other so much; they can't resist missing a bit of a dialogue for even a minute." Mai replied for her with sarcasm, crossing her arms with a bored look in her violet purple eyes.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to get through this without either one of them starting. . ." Lillia sighed as she sat in a chair, having the seat backwards so she could rest her limbs on the head of the wood.  
  
"Then let's start off with just us girls. It's more reasonable and easier." Mai suggested, "Mai Valentine."  
  
"Serenity Wheeler." The long brown haired young woman smiled.  
  
"And you already know my name." Téa said with a smile of her own, her blue eyes shinning brightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Just call me Lillia." She said with a nod and a small polite smile.  
  
Just then, Joey stood up with a big grin on his face, "So we're finally getting' somewhere! My name is Joey!"  
  
"More like Puppy Dog." Seto jarred in with a sneer.  
  
"Someone's cruisin' for a brusi--" Joey started, but Yugi stood up and stepped in front of the golden blonde teen with a nervous laugh and a sweat drop, trying to prevent another argument,  
  
"Uh he he. . .my name is Yugi Mouto." He put in.  
  
The elder Kaiba smirked again and is about to tease Joey again before Mokuba cut him off, having the same intentions as Yugi, having a nervous smile on his face, "Um. . .Mokuba Kaiba. And this is my big brother, Seto!"  
  
"Tristen Taylor." The other teen put in, his arms crossed over his white T- shirt while he clearly expressed that he still wasn't happy from earlier with his body language.  
  
"You already know me as Ryou Bakura." The white haired teen smiled gently.  
  
Yami kept silent, his eyes straying to look outside the window, earning a glance from everyone. At the sudden expectation wearing down, he looked up from his place on the wall he was leaning on, blinking at all they're stares before he realized it that he was next. "Oh. . .sorry. I have several names, but just call me Yami."  
  
Lillia nodded, "Nice to finally know all your names."  
  
"But where's Hoshi?" Téa asked her.  
  
"I wish I knew that. I mean, all she left was a note saying that she went to the Big Island to pick up a few things. Since then, I haven't seen her yet." The other girl replied with a sigh.  
  
"I'm right here, Lil." Another feminine voice called out as a girl came and stood in the doorway, holding a bag over her shoulders, her wavy light brown hair lifted up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a white T-shirt covered by faded blue jean overalls with running shoes to complete her attire.  
  
"Hoshi!!" Téa gasped and stood up from her chair, her eyes wide in amazement. "Is that you?"  
  
Hoshi smiled at her with a nod, "Nice to see you too, Téa. How have you been?"  
  
The shoulder length brown-haired girl just broke out into a wide smile, unable to find words or her voice, she was too happy to see her long time friend from so long ago. She then ran forward and hugged the other girl whom was just an inch shorter than her, "I've been doing fine! I've missed you, Hoshi Mizuriu!!"  
  
Lillia smiled as Hoshi embraced Téa back tightly, her bag dropping, "Sorry I was late."  
  
"No, no, your not late! I'm just glad you're here!"  
  
Yami blinked at the new comer, the sudden incident down in the library then ran through his mind, making him narrow his blazing amethyst eyes with growl slightly under his breath as he remembered her unexpected intrusion and her attitude. And then, for some reason, his frustration and anger strangely began to build and bubble over, but even though he didn't know why, he couldn't control it and stepped forward, his hands clenched and his jaw set. His next words shocked everyone as he pointed at Hoshi,  
  
"Mizuriu, I challenge you to a Duel!!"  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Oooooo!!! A big cliffy here!! Yami has challenged little Miss Hoshi Mizuriu to a Duel!! Why? He he he. . .your just going to have to wait until I get the next chapter out. There is a slight idea here, but there is another reason. But that'll be for later. He he he. Anyways, review please! Flames? They're welcome, although I might have a nervous breakdown and not finish this story. . .er. . .yeah. It's about 12:40 a.m. here, so I need to head off and do my REAL homework. Ugh! Homework is the EEEEEVILEST of EEEEEVIL!!! ! Ja ne!  
  
~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
P.S: I'm sorry this took so long, but I just got inspired by this survey. . .*sweat drops* . . .I dunno how, but I just started doing this when I was waiting for my turn, and I sorta. . .found my insparation?? ?.? Yes, I'm weird. So I'll go now.  
  
A.P.S:  
  
Yes. This chapter was less humorous. You can flame me for that!! 


	7. Waves Of Danger

Summer Fun  
By: ~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
Disclaimer: My gosh how long has it been since I updated anything on FF.net? Geeze.anyways, to tell you all the truth, I was actually afraid to get back to writing up my fanfics since no ideas came and I just didn't feel like it. But what kind of excuse is that, you're asking? A big fat empty one, that's what I think. Since I'm sick right now and I have nothing to do while I'm at home, I'll just try to finish this chapter. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Mizuriu, I challenge you to a Duel!!" Yami Yugi growled as he pointed at the reddish brown haired girl.  
  
"Yami!!" The smaller version of him, Yugi Moto gasped with wide eyes.  
  
Hoshi just rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips, looking at Yami with a bored like glance, "Look, busta, I'm not lookin' for trouble. I'm a pretty busy girl. I still got some homework to get across, and I'm in no mood to deal wit' a jerk like you."  
  
"Hoshi!" The older girl, Lillia, scolded a little, but equally surprised.  
  
But none of the two answered, nor paid attention.  
  
The blonde, brown-eyed male scratched his head, looking between the two, "Wha's dere problem?"  
  
"You. That's what." The first-born Kaiba replied.  
  
"I wasn' askin' you!!" Joey growling, before another verbal fight began between him and Seto.  
  
Ryou Bakura shook his head at them, not coming up with anything to stop they're fight.  
  
"You're accusing me of tripping you back in that library, when I was trying to pick up someone's drawings?" Yami continued, his dark purple eyes a blaze with anger at the youngest girl in the room.  
  
"Oh, come on. Not this again!" The 13-year old female sighed heavily as she crossed her arms and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache slowly build itself, "Your still angry about that? Just get over it already!"  
  
"Hoshi. . ." Lillia started with a strange look at the other girl.  
  
Hoshi blinked and looked back at her older friend, studying her expression and the colors that flew across Lillia's silver blue eyes before nodding knowingly, getting the silent message and turning back to a glaring Yami, raising a brow, "Sorry to bust your mean streak, lolo, but I'd have to decline. You need to learn to calm down so you can concentrate if we ever do have a Duel. Until then, cool your hot head off! I'd love to stay and chat and maybe duel you, but maybe after you stop being such a creep!"  
  
And with that, Hoshi went off.  
  
Lillia turned to look at all of them, "Well. . .I'm not sure what that was all about, but I'll see if I can think up of anything for us to do today if you all are feeling up to it."  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi sighed and closed the door to her room with a silent click. At that sound, her scattered Duel Monster cards on the floor suddenly trembled and moved, floating in the air and flew over to her, twirling and dancing in the above the ground.  
  
The girl blinked at them and spoke in a hushed tone, "What's wrong? Is that what your asking?"  
  
The cards just came in a straight line and formed a circle around Hoshi, spinning around and around before coming to rest in a neat pile on her open hands now turning back to they're isolated state once again.  
  
"He just made me mad. Sorry if I worried you guys. If I should Duel that hotheaded jerk, we're going to have to loose early. I need to return what isn't mine, alright?" She smiled a little.  
  
Her cards just moved a little and Hoshi nodded,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami, what's wrong with you today?" Yugi asked in full concern as he followed Yami down through the hallways and into the small library.  
  
The former King of Games kept silent with his hands stuffed loosely in his pockets, his lips in a tight firm line of both frustration and confusion. He seemingly didn't hear his other half as his mind was in a total mess of stirring thoughts and invisible memories that he tried to find. After long quiet moments did Yami stop in his stiff stride and turned around to look at Yugi with a softening gaze at the innocent eyes,  
  
". . .I don't know, abiou. I just suddenly couldn't contain my fury and anxiety when I saw her again."  
  
"You mean you already met Ms. Hoshi?" Yugi blinked.  
  
"We actually didn't get off to a good start," Yami replied as he pulled out a chair from one of the wooden tables and sat down, "It was just an accident between her and me in here. I guess both of us misunderstood what we expressed in our actions."  
  
The younger boy propped down in the seat next to him, "Maybe you should apologize and talk to Ms. Hoshi, that way you both can straighten things out."  
  
"I might. . .but for some reason, I don't like her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yami shrugged and looked out the window, watching the dark green leaves twist, twirl from they're trees and fly through the mid-summer wind as the sun shined brightly in the clear blue skies outside, "I don't know. I just don't. And something tells me that I know her from some where. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Joey scratched his head as he looked around at the remaining bodies in the living room, "Hah, I dun get it. Di' ev'rybody get up on da wrong side of da bed?"  
  
Lillia blinked at his accent, "I didn't know Japan had people who spoke Pigeon. . ."  
  
At that, Seto smirked and glanced at the blonde teen, "Maybe the toy dog is related to one."  
  
"I ain't no friggin' Pigeon, ya creep!!" Joey yelled, baring his fists.  
  
"Hadn't intended on thinking you were one. . .but it's a thought."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Lillia, just what is Pigeon?" The brown haired young woman, Serenity asked, trying to ignore the tension between her brother and the elder Kaiba.  
  
"It's more of a local slang that most of the people of the Hawaiian Islands use. Something we picked up over the long years. I hadn't been here all my life, but Hoshi has. She should know more than me." Then checks down at her watch and then looked outside the window before looking back at them, "It's still sunny out there, and almost mid-day, so what do you say we go to the beach?"  
  
At that, the older Wheeler broke away his staring contest with Seto and jerked his head up in her direction,  
  
"Did someone say beach?"  
  
"No, someone said 'fetch'." Mai replied flatly, her arms crossed over her usual outfit as she looked over at him with passive purple violet eyes, but Serenity merrily laughed and lightened the heavy atmosphere as her eyes danced with happiness and excitement, "Yeah, let's go! I've been wanting to see the beach since I was little!!"  
  
"Joey told us about that," Téa nodded with a smile and then looked back at Lillia, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Mokuba sweat dropped as he tried to keep his older brother from killing Joey, "Uh heh, yeah, please! I think we need a lot more space between Joey and my big brother than this!"  
  
"Sure! We'll leave in say. . .about a good 15 minutes. That sounds long enough?" Lillia asked.  
  
"A'right, I'll go an' get Yugi and Yami then an' tell them about it." Ryou said and nodded before going off.  
  
"Well then, let's all get going!"  
  
~*~  
  
The reddish brown haired Hoshi looked up from her drawing table next to her window at a knock on her door, covering her half finished pencil drawing since her mind had wandered, only making her end up trace the Eye of Ra from her unconscious mind, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Lillia. Can I come in?"  
  
The young girl blinked then stretched, "Sure!"  
  
Lillia came in quietly, dressed in a loose white t-shirt and a black and white hibiscus surf shorts that reached half way to her knees, her auburn hair tied back in a ponytail as her blue eyes with silver flecks looked at her, "Hey, Hoshi, we're all goin' to Waikiki beach. Wanna come?"  
  
"I guess so. It's better than just sitting here and staring. But then again, staring is kinda fun for me. I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get a few things." Hoshi answered back with a small smile, leaning back in her chair so she can fully stretch her arms.  
  
"Don't take too long now. I don't think Wheeler and Kaiba can stand being this close to each other any more. We'll be down stairs. See ya then!" Lillia smiled back and nodded before going out and began closing the door before she popped her head back in, her eyes darkened a bit as her voice lowered to a mellow tone, ". . .I'll also want to talk to you later about today when you came back. It doesn't seem like you got off to a good start with the Pharaoh."  
  
The other girl sighed and lowered her gaze and nodded, "I know. . .but I couldn't help it."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll talk after all this. Just spend time with Ms. Téa and have fun, alright?" Then the door finally closed before another word could be said, the faint squeaking of her white slippers drifting away as she went down the hallway.  
  
Hoshi sighed again and shook her head before picking up her deck of Duel Monsters, "Come on, my friends. I'm not leaving you behind." She said as she smiled softly when the cards glowed faintly in her hand. Then she placed them in a protective white case made especially for them and then gathered some other things in a bag and then changed into dark blue jeans and a big red plain shirt.  
  
"Nope. Not plannin' on swimin' today." The brown-eyed girl said to herself quietly before she grabbed her dark navy blue cap, pulling her eye length bangs back and slightly shoved the hat on her head. Her brown eyes then trailed to her drawing and raised a brow, shaking her head and opened her door, "I have a weird sense of art."  
  
Then the room became quiet as she went downstairs, not noticing her window suddenly unlocked and opened slowly. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"What's taking that girl so long. . ." Yami gruffly said under his breath, still feeling agitated from they're earlier encounters in the library and then the introduction, fire still burning inside him as he crossed his arms over a light beige colored collared shirt, the last few buttons at the top remained open because of the heat, and they lazily hung over his faded blue jeans.  
  
Yugi sighed and shook his head, dressed in an almost identical state of his other half, only with black swim shorts and black slippers, "Yami. . ."  
  
"I would agree," Seto started, fixing his white t-shirt a bit.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried, still clothed in his light gray shirt with his white pants that had two black strips on them, but he also carried a bag full of toys for him to take on the trip.  
  
"This is why I'm happy to have a brother and not a sister because women take so long to just get ready for even going out." The blue-eyed Kaiba smirked before he ducked from the various things Téa, Serenity, and Mai threw at him.  
  
"Hey, lay off, Kaiba! What would you know! We don't take THAT long as you MEN think!!" The blonde young woman retorted with her fists clenched, a few veins popping out on her head as she glared at him. Mai was dressed in a purple-bluish swimming shorts and a light blue long worn out shirt, her hair in it's usual style with slender dark sunglasses resting on top her head.  
  
"The nerve of him!" Serenity put in, glaring with the same fiery passion as Mai. She was also dressed in a similar fasion like Mai, only she wore a button down white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and she also had a pair of very light shaded pink slippers.  
  
Téa then smirked, brushing a strand of brown hair away from her blue eyes. She only wore a long white shirt that reached to her mid-thighs, leaving the rest of her pale skin uncovered. She then spoke with sarcasm, "Maybe that's why Kaiba can't get a date. He has such a way with words."  
  
This earned many snickers from around the room and Joey laughed out loud and put his hands on his knees to steady himself, "Good one, Téa! Dat's rich!"  
  
Ryou just idly stood on the side next to Lillia against the wall, a good distance away from them as he nervously watched Seto start to silently approach the blonde Wheeler with his hands bared, "I think. . .I should stay out of this one. . ."  
  
"A wise choice. . .I don't know how you guys can stand those two. It's only been a few hours, and already I want to strangle both of them." Lillia sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, "And I have to deal with this for a month. . .someone shoot me!"  
  
Hoshi sweat dropped as she stood half way down the stairs, looking on at the situation with a brow raised, "Well, it's looks like everyone's having so much fun. It's almost a shame that we have to leave."  
  
Yami looked up at her and glared, "It's about time you got down here. What did you do, fall out the window?"  
  
"Yami!" Yugi scolded, but of course he wasn't heard.  
  
"Tch, you wish, Spike Boy." She shot back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Spike Boy?!"  
  
Hoshi then smirked, "There are a lot more pet names I can give you. . ."  
  
"What is your problem!"  
  
"You, of course, or are you blind, Hair Freak."  
  
"Hair Freak!?"  
  
"Or I could just name you Volcano Top. . ."  
  
"CAN WE PLEASE GO NOW?!?!" Lillia shouted at the top of her lungs that made the walls shake and blew everyone over on the ground. There was a long period of silence before she coughed behind a hand and then smiled triumphantly, "Good. Now let's go!" Then she grabbed a large bag and put it on her shoulder before marching out.  
  
Slowly and with hesitance, Tristen slowly stood with several sweat drops, "She's scary. . ."  
  
"No kiddin'. . .she's even scaria dan creepy Kaiba here." Joey agreed as he got up with the rest of them.  
  
"Well, that's what you guys get for arguing like that," Mai glared at the boys, "And you are to blaim."  
  
"And what's dat sappose ta mean!?"  
  
"You know very well what she means, puppy. Your master is blaiming you, so be a good little doggie and apologize." Seto smirked, adjusting his hold on another bag full of Mokuba's toys.  
  
"What was dat, ya stupid snotty, high an' mighty son of a-"  
  
"HEADS WILL START ROLLING IF YOU ALL DON'T GET YOUR BUTTS IN THIS VAN, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" Was Lillia last warning.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Téa nodded and glared at Joey, Seto, and Tristen when the girls along with Ryou, Yugi, and Yami began taking off outside, "You heard Ms. Lillia, MOVE IT!!"  
  
All three straightened in fear and nodded before following quickly after everyone.  
  
Téa smirked and then looked over at a stunned Hoshi who still half sat/lay down on the blue carpeted stairs, "Comin'?"  
  
Hoshi then blinked back to reality, "Huh?" Then she shook off her shock and readjusted her cap before nodding with a smile, "Yeah, you go on ahead, Téa. I just need to lock things up."  
  
"Okay!" Then the older girl was out the door excitement shinning brightly in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Giggling a bit at her, Hoshi got up and stretched a bit before walking to the door. She then suddenly stopped and all happiness drained completely from her, leaving her shivering a little as a strange and unpleasant feeling over came her. A slightly pale hand stayed on the door's knob as the girl slowly turned her head to look back into the mansion, her brown eyes slightly wide as they darted around everything cautiously, but then she hurried out the doorway and slammed the door closed, locking it quickly and then began running to the silver van with everyone waiting anxiously inside.  
  
'. . .strange. . .what was that all about?' Hoshi thought before she shook her head with a grin, '. . .it probably was nothing. . .' Jumping in the passenger side, she smiled over at Lillia with her eyes closed, apologizing for stalling then looked back at the mansion as they drove away, her eyes clouding over with tension and a little bit of fear, '. . .at least. . .I hope it was nothing. . .'  
  
A dark purple amethyst gaze of Yami and the narrowed crimson eyes of Bakura also watched the mansion with deep thoughts before they looked at each other with an extreme seriousness and nodded.  
  
It was something, but it will have to be dealt with later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow, it's crowded here!" Mokuba blinked when they arrived at the beach. It was hustling and bustling with many tourists from around the world lining the sands almost as far as the eye can see. Many children played in the sparkling light blue ocean water while the teens that are out of the long tiring school basked in the bright sun that shinned over-head with the many adults and senior citizens from both the Hawaiian Islands and also the people took they're vacation to stay here in Honolulu, Oahu.  
  
"Welcome to Waikiki beach, peoples. . ." Lillia muttered under her breath as she weaved her way through the traffic, which weren't any different than the beach as they too were inhabited with a lot of cars of various colors and bodies of people of different ethnicities, so it took a long while for the Yugi and the gang to find a parking space. . .about a good half an hour, but they eventually got a spot, which was far away from the over- flowing spots on the beach. They settled on a part of the beach that was much less taken up by tourists.  
  
Everyone then filed out quickly before stretching they're aching limbs from being cramped up together. Joey made that clear, "Man. . .now I know how a sa'dene feels like."  
  
"Hoshi, go take everyone and find a good spot, will ya?" Lillia yawned while she walked to the trunk of the van and opened it to get the stuffs she brought along.  
  
Hoshi nodded and smiled, "Sure!"  
  
"I can't believe we're being led by a girl. . ." Seto muttered under his breath as Mokuba happily bounced beside his older brother, given he had a lot of sugar before they came. . .  
  
****PACK!!!**** went Hoshi's bag over the elder Kaiba's head, rather hard before she pulled on his ear and screamed in it, veins popping out on her head, "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, YOU JERK!!!!"  
  
"Come on, Hoshi." Téa sighed with a sweat drop as she got help from Mai, "Trust me, you don't want to waste your energy on him."  
  
Hoshi just twitched before standing on her own, glaring at Seto, whom was rubbing his head before he rubbed his ringing ear.  
  
Yami snickered as he stood by a wary Yugi.  
  
At that, Hoshi snapped her head in his direction, her eyes burning with fire and was going to go forward if Téa and Mai didn't hold her back, so she only flailed her fists at him, "IF YOU GOT SOMETHIN' TA SAY, BUSTER, THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE!!!!"  
  
"Yami, don't taunt her! It's not nice!" The King of Games reincarnation pleaded with a nervous smile and a sweat drop.  
  
"Calm down, Ms. Hoshi. Let's just do what Ms. Lillia asked." Serenity suggested to avoid more arguments when she saw Seto start to advance towards them, though his eyes were set on Hoshi, and they both determined and shouted "KILL".  
  
Hoshi only huffed in anger and stomped off, "Mr. Darkness better watch himself before I REALLY hurt him!!"  
  
Tristen sighed heavily with a sweat drop and heft up his bag, "Well. . .this is going to be one hell of a day. I can hardly wait to see what happens. . ."  
  
"I'll stay here and help Ms. Lillia. You guys go on ahead." Ryou nodded to them before coming over to the van and began to carry a few things for the 19 year-old teen while the rest headed off to where Hoshi would be.  
  
"Hey, Téa?" Yugi called as he walked beside the girl, looking up at her, "Any idea as to why Yami and Ms. Hoshi can't seem to get along?"  
  
Téa blinked and then looked at Hoshi, whom was glaring at him over her shoulders under the shade of her cap, and then Téa looked over at Yami, whom was smirking in amusement at Hoshi. Then Téa turned back to her best friend, "Dunno, Yugi. Did you talk to Yami about it?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. But Yami's so secretive. He said he would apologize, or at least try, to Ms. Hoshi, but it looks like they just end up fighting." Yugi answered with a long sigh before he looked thoughtful, ". . .then Yami said that he feels like he's met her before."  
  
"Yami knows Hoshi?" Téa blinked, trying to listen in on what Yugi saw saying while trying to block out another roughed up shout out between Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"I'm not sure. He just said that he feels he's known her from somewhere, then Yami went quiet."  
  
"Strange. . ."  
  
"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!!!" Mai hollered at the top of her lungs so her words would get through to Joey and Seto.  
  
They had finally stopped at a clear spot next to a grove of coconut trees that provided some shade over the place they settled at. There was a green painted picnic table for some of them to sit on while Serenity helped Hoshi lay out some of the blankets on the sand for the rest of the group, which were then quickly occupied by the girls while the guys took the table.  
  
"Wow, this is a beautiful place, Ms. Hoshi!" Serenity marveled as she scanned the scenery. The wide light blue ocean lay out before them in the cloudless day, the blue sky lit up in ablaze as the sun shinned brightly directly above they're heads as soft cool breezes lazily past them by to chase away some of the heat.  
  
"It sure is. I'm surprised this place isn't crowded. It usually is around this time. . ." Hoshi replied with a smile, looking at the churning ocean, enjoying the sound in her ears of the waves crashing on the golden sands, then she blinked and stood up upon hearing a clatter of things from Lillia, "Need help, Lil?"  
  
Lillia shook her head and smiled over to Ryou, who followed behind her with several bags in hand, "Nah. . .I got all the help I need. Thanks, Ryou!"  
  
Ryou nodded and smiled back at her, putting the bags down he carried by the picnic table, "No problem."  
  
"I'm hungry. . ." Was Joey's loud remark as his stomach growled.  
  
"Your always hungry!" Was everyone's reply.  
  
The teen just merrily grinned, "Hey, a guy's gotta eat!"  
  
"I thought you were a pig, recalling back the last time I saw you eat." Mai said as she drew her shirt up over her head to leave her in a pink bikini top and her swimming shorts. This earned a wide stare and a hanging mouth from Joey before Téa spiked a multi colored beach ball in his face, knocking him to the gound.  
  
"Stop drooling, you perv!" Téa shouted.  
  
"Alright, that's enough." Lillia sighed and opened a small ice chest she carried, "I made lunch for everyone," Then looks over at Ryou and points to a light blue bag, "And the drinks are in there."  
  
Hoshi then stretched and then sat back down, "What did ya make, Lil?"  
  
"A few sandwiches and a lot of Musubi."  
  
"What's Mushubi?" Joey asked, getting back up to his seat, dusting off the sand from his shirt and pants.  
  
"You'll see. And it's MUSUBI." Lillia said as she threw him one. It was a block the size of his palm that had a piece of cooked, brown, squarish meat that was molded in by 2 inch white rice covered by a dark green paper thin wrap.  
  
"Guess it wouldn' hurt ta try. . ."  
  
"I'll have a drink for now. Ryou, pass me one." Tristen said, leaning back against the table.  
  
"Sure, Tristen." Ryou said before grabbing a can from the ice chest and then threw it in Tristen's direction, "Hea', catch!"  
  
"Thanks!" Tristen appreciated, catching it before looking at the red can, "Wow, strawberry-guava." Then he opened it and began to drink it.  
  
"Mokuba, are you hungry?" Seto looked to his younger brother, bringing out his laptop to work.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna go swim!!" The young Kaiba smiled excitedly then sprinted off to the water before anyone could say anything.  
  
Yami looked over at Yugi, "You should follow him, abiou. No telling what will happen."  
  
His other half nodded, "Right."  
  
Téa stood with him and walked towards the shore, "I'll go with you. I want to see how the waters feel."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They both walked slowly towards the line of the ocean, hearing the waves crash and make a soft pleasant sounds of the scenery, the gentle ocean breeze blowing through they're hair, calming them completely. Téa had to let a smile break through as she looked over everything, faintly hearing Mokuba laughing as he swam in the water.  
  
"This is a nice place, isn't it, Téa?" Yugi quietly asked, watching Mokuba swim out a little further.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Mokuba laid on his back and looked up at the blue sky as he floated in the water, the small waves acting a little like a gentle rocking crib and with the ocean's lullaby softly singing to him, the young boy closed his eyes and slowly feel asleep.  
  
Something that he shouldn't have done since the currents and waves carried him off to deeper waters with a darker shade of blue, and the waves became more rough and startled the boy awake. Salt water splashed into his face and made Mokuba swallow a large amount of it as he struggled to stay up for air. He flailed his arms in full panic before he was dragged under the surface.  
  
Téa then looked up at a sudden dreaded feeling that over came her, which startled Yugi a bit and he called out to her,  
  
"Téa. . .?"  
  
"Something's wrong. . ." Her voice was a whisper before she gasped, her eyes wide "Where's Mokuba?! Mokuba!!"  
  
"Mokuba!!" Yugi also called out before running to the water until he was knee deep, "Mokuba!" Then he blinked as he saw the young Kaiba surface, far off from where they were, "Téa! He's over there!"  
  
"Mokuba!" The shoulder length brown haired teen called as she ran through the water before swimming towards him, her heart beating in her throat at the same time, but then a strong current pushed her back and kept her at the shore no matter how hard she tried to swim, "I can't get through, Yugi!"  
  
"What's with all the noise. . ." Tristen started before he looked up in the direction of Téa and Yugi, then his eyes trailed over to Mokuba, who was starting to be pummeled by large waves and Tristen bolted up from his seat, "Mokuba's in trouble!!"  
  
At that, Seto's head snapped up and his computer fell in the sand with a flop, "What?! Where is he!?!?"  
  
Mai stood up and pointed in the ocean, "Over there! He's caught in the currents!!"  
  
"How did Mokuba get all the way out there!?" Yami cried, his eyes wide with fear for the little boy's fate.  
  
"You guys should stop gawkin' and do something!" Hoshi glared at them before throwing off her dark navy blue cap and limped a bit on her feet to take off her shoes while she dashed into the water in a blur of her now bright red hair.  
  
"No, Hoshi, don't!! You'll get caught in the under toe!!!" Lillia shouted after her.  
  
"I could care less! I'm not leavin' him out there!!" Was her quick reply before Hoshi dived into the strong current, red shirt, jeans and all and then surfaced before swimming with all her might, successfully breaking through the strong currents, but then she was pushed back by something ramming into her. The girl winced but shook her head and continued forward, finally reaching Mokuba.  
  
". . .M-miss Hoshi. . .!" Mokuba coughed, struggling to stay on the choppy surface.  
  
"Grab on to me, Mokuba!!!" Hoshi said, trying to keep her head up to breath when the boy wrapped his arms around her neck.  
  
"Yes! She's got him!!" Serenity cheered with a relieved smile.  
  
"But they're not out of the woods just yet. . ." Ryou said seriously with his brows furrowed.  
  
"He's right. Hoshi's already tired." Lillia agreed, her eyes darkening over as her hand unconsciously went to her necklace that lay underneath her shirt.  
  
Indeed, Mokuba's rescuer was tired, in fact, exhausted. Hoshi's muscles strained and ached from using so much energy to just swim to the kid, and she struggled to breath herself. To make things worse, she could feel his heart beat frantically against her back as she heard his heavy breathing, which then lead to him swallowing more ocean water, "Mokuba, I need you to calm down! Trust me! You don't want to drink too much of the salt water!"  
  
Then suddenly everything calmed and a freezing terror settled in the pit of Hoshi's stomach as well as Mokuba, and it only worsened when they felt the pull of a current, a very strong pull before a large wave toward over them that was consisted of a deep blue and white. It suspended for a bit and Hoshi took that time to tell Mokuba to take a deep breath as she did the same. Then is happened and the crashed down on the two, followed by several other big waves, dragging them down in the ocean's unknown depths.  
  
"Oh no. . .Mokuba!! Hoshi!!!" Téa cried as everyone gathered beside her, watching in horror and fear, Seto, Téa and Lilia mostly.  
  
The waves then suddenly leveled out just as quickly as the large tall waters formed and it returned to it's once serene blue calmness with the soft faint cool breeze blowing through again. . .only Mokuba and Hoshi were no where to be seen.  
  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Heheheheh. . .how'd ya like that little cliffhangers? *smiles* I know, I'm evil, but I could have made things worse. *shruges* Anyways, I was suppose to get this chapter done before the 3rd of July, but I didn't get any ideas until now. I didn't want to get this chapter out on my birthday on the 4th of July. . .oh well. At least I got it out, right? Please don't kill me! I still need to finish my stories!! Have merxcy, O Great Readers of The Grand Fan Fiction.Net! :-p. . .sorry. Had to say that. Anyways, once again, my humor sucks (not to mention cliffhangers. . .), big time. So you can flame me about that! ^-^* But what you can't flame me about is that I made this chapter longer, about 10 pages. . .but then again, maybe that's too long. Oh well. And I apologize for not updating earlier. I needed to find my inspiration. But that's a lame excuse of this lame ass author, ne? Anywhoo. . .Happy Independence Day to everyone! I hope you all have a way much more fun of a time then me, who will have a suckie and busy birthday. I need to go now. I hungry. Ja ne! ^-^*  
  
~*Brittney a.k.a Hoshi Mizuriu*~  
  
P.S.  
  
Another reason why I was SUPPOSE get this chapter out earlier, was because I wanted to do a July 4th chapter, but I'm sure I can get it out to you all later, right? You all won't be THAT mad at me, will you? If you want to hate me, either send me an email, or put it in review. I'll try to make up for it. Really sorry!! 


End file.
